Xion's Opinions on Organization XIII Members
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: The newest character to the KH franchise would like to give all of you an inside scoop on the members and her various opinions of them. The good, the bad, and the ugly are right here in this piece. The Organization better watch their backs. Rated T. R&R!
1. Xemnas the Overdramatic One

**A/N: OK, so I put up this random story sooner than expected. But, I was like, "What the heck?" considering I've been typing this thing off and on for two months. And not all of it's finished on Word yet. I decided to let you guys have a sample, see how you like it. Hopefully, I will work on this more after Heartless Passion gets finished. Anyway, the writing style's a bit random, and Xion is rather weird and random. However, we all know those characters are enduring in anime, so why not in the world of KH?**

**And now, I present you with Xion's opinions of her fellow members. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Xemnas the Overdramatic One**

Hi...I have just said the lamest introduction in history. But, it's simple, and I like it. I am known as Number XIV of the oddly named Organization XIII, Xion the Key to Oblivion. See, my title supposedly needed to sound similar to Roxas', so Xemnas decided to dub me that. Cool, I guess, considering I wield a Keyblade, too. Still...I plan on escaping the headquarters nonetheless, despite the few friends I have made.

The Superior is not one of them.

Sure, he took me in after I was reborn as a Nobody, but I find him dull. His speeches last forever, even though I discovered he tends to shut up after that. Very cold, that guy; I had no idea why he inducted me into the Organization, as if he adopted me like a new father. Xemnas presents himself as dramatic each time we attend an urgent meeting, using exquisite arm gestures to emphasize his points. Most of us will nod resignedly when asked if we understood, except Saix. He will look absolutely riveted every time our boss opens his mouth. But, I'll talk about _him _later. So, as I said, Xemnas strikes me as cold, though he does seem kind of...shifty.

I don't know, though...sometimes, I assume he does have a fatherly quality about him. It definitely is not obvious, but it shows just slightly. Other times, I believe that he intends to have the whole she-bang for himself. You know, take his heart and abandon us to our own fates; that is probably what he plans, too. If I describe him very well, I say that he has white as snow hair and amber eyes that look identical to a cat's. And those feline eyes definitely can pierce your soul and mind with a lethal vengeance, transfixing others with their stare. This makes Xemnas the naturally born leader he is, for he uses his unkind face to lure followers to his cause. But, it doesn't shirk away enemies.

Whatever, though. I will continue with my opinions on him and not predict what his fate will be. Technically, I speak from the headquarters, before this big plan of mine is to enact. Remember when I said I wanted to escape? I half-lied. I'm still unsure about leaving here because...

I'll explain more later. I guess Saix had a point: I _do _talk too much for my own good.

More about the Superior...well, he keeps to himself most of the time. In fact, he often has spectacles on outside meetings and moon observation as he reads from _The Hollow Bastion Chronicle_ every morning, drinking a cup of decaf latte. It makes me wonder if we as Nobodies retained our humanity.

Anyway, whenever boredom strikes me, I prefer to bother Xemnas occasionally while he reads the paper. I usually use my Keyblade to knock it away from his face.

He'll glare at me with those burnt amber eyes of his and say in his strictest tone, "Number Fourteen, as soon as I finish this paper..."

By then, of course, I have already fled from the scene, but not before stealing his doughnuts, too. I can't help it—I like messing with the guy too much for my own good. I will probably wind up dead one of these days.

Xemnas likes handing out punishments, in case you haven't caught on yet. Any excuse he detects for admonishing one of his inferiors, and he tackles his rightful duty. In English, he basically is the hall monitor of our headquarters. For instance, he will see Axel tormenting Luxord again by burning the blond gambler's cards until they turn into ash. Then, on the prowl, he will take two giant steps toward that crazy redhead while barking, "Number Eight, clean the kitchens! Perhaps _that _will distract you from your juvenile deeds!"

Without a word in protest, Axel will trudge into the kitchens, muttering resentful curse words under his breath. For, he knows better than to mess with Big Bad Number One.

And now, I proudly present the foremost reason as to why I enjoy taunting Xemnas like I do. He is, overall, the most overdramatic out of all of us!

I find it hilarious, what with his extreme arm gestures; really, I would say ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, he waves them around like wings. Sometimes, I expect him to take flight, swooping over our heads like an ever alert hawk. The arm waving, I guess, depends on his mood. When he seriously erupts, he goes insane with his gestures. If any of us have committed a mild offense, he'll simply keep them to a minimum. Unfortunately, I was foolish enough to witness a "Xemsplosion", as I call it, when I talked too loudly to Demyx during the weekly meeting.

Now, the first step to a Xemsplosion is the look. The look is very vile, extremely fierce. You definitely do not want those amber eyes threatening to impale your very soul. That is, if you have a soul, which I know I lack.

So, the lethal eyes lock yours with a calm yet infuriated gaze.

Then comes the coughing (or better known as the clearing of the throat), which will interrupt the meeting and bring all in the room to honed in attention. Xemnas prefers to humiliate his victims before going in for the kill. As for me, I just remained collected, though Demyx paled six shades. He fears the Superior more than any of us.

And, last but not least, comes the yelling accompanied with the obscure arm waving. You should see it some time—it's that worth it when it comes to laughs. So, Xemnas straightened up in his throne and shouted, "Number Fourteen, Number Nine, would you mind telling us what is so important that you had to interrupt this meeting?!?"

OK, so on the inside I shook with fear, but on the outside, I smirked. I admit that the sin I had committed was idiotic, but I remembered to show no cowardice. That, my friends, is vital to surviving a Xemsplosion.

"Well, Superior, I was just discussing with Demyx about his music, since none of the elders seem to appreciate it." I gave Vexen, Saix, and Xaldin accusatory glares.

Xemnas proceeded to yell his head off, Demyx seemed to shrink from the lecture, and I enjoyed the show.

Aside from his inward privacy, strange obsession with Kingdom Hearts, and his overdramatic ways, Xemnas really isn't all that bad...when he isn't being evil and conniving. In fact, he behaves rather fatherly toward me sometimes. I'm telling you right now, though, that those moments are rare.

One morning, for example, I decided to commit thievery by snatching pieces of his bacon as soon as he took up the paper. Considering I love meat and breakfast food, this was only the expected outcome.

What was really weird, though, was that Xemnas lay down the paper when he finished reading the sports section. He looked me right in the eye and told me, "Xion, I will not punish you for robbing me of my bacon. In fact...have some more."

My sapphire colored eyes widened once he offered his entire plate to me; normally, he would never surrender any possessions of his (even food) to any inferior of his. So, flattered, I accepted this courteous entreaty by taking five more pieces of the succulent strips.

"Thanks, Xemnas," I beamed, popping bacon into my mouth.

"Keep in mind that this will happen rarely," Xemnas forewarned, lifting his newspaper to his face again, "so don't get used to it."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Saluting him, I teleported myself and the bacon to my room.

Our Superior, when in the right mood, can actually become a likeable guy who is easy to get along with. Sadly, this occurs (like I said) rarely, but if it does happen, I count my blessings every time. It seems at moments like these, he had devised the idea of an organization, so that he could have an extensive, dysfunctional family. In that family, of course, I'm the precocious adopted daughter—or not, considering I do like pulling idiotic pranks.

Before my wandering mind travels too far off the path, I must say that Xemnas might scheme, though he can be like a father figure to me. Part of me hopes (if Nobodies _could _hope) that it stays that way. But, unfortunately, nothing lasts forever in any world, so who knows?

* * *

**A/N: I hope Xion's this interesting in the upcoming game and not horrible like Kairi. She probably won't be as random as I've made her out to be, but whatever. She hangs with Roxas and Axel, so she's gotta be somewhat weird, right?**

**Anyway, how'd all of you like the example of a Xemsplosion? Reviews would be very welcome, so as to make me hopefully know that this first chapter was a success. XD**


	2. Xigbar the Eccentric Sharpshooter

**A/N: I'm so glad that this story has been so well received so far. Yes! XD So many hits for one chapter, it's insane. I just want to say thanks to my reviewers glos, blacksakura13, and Inspiration of Imagination. You guys rock, so I thought I'd acknowledge you. And thank you, readers for reading Xion's randomness in a way. On with chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I have no association with Kingdom Hearts...other than the fact I PLAY it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Xigbar the Eccentric Sharpshooter**

Now, I proceed on to Xigbar the Freeshooter, a middle-aged weirdo among ever somber middle-aged men. When I first met him, I could immediately determine that he despises acting his age. After all, what other grown man greets people by hanging upside down on the ceiling like a bat?

He is definitely full of surprises, even for someone who looks about forty-five. For instance, he often calls me "Xi-Xi", a term I loathe very much. It vaguely sounds like the nickname of some little girl, quite frankly. After the first time he called me by that atrocious nickname, I called him, "Xiggy." Believe it or not, he tolerated it.

Of course, the master of nicknames would like that!

Xigbar reminds me of Santa Claus except slimmer, more sarcastic, and has more of an edge to him. He really is a likeable person, despite his shortcomings such as the nickname habit he keeps in tow. Not only that, but he is more down-to-earth than the other five former apprentices, the forefathers of Organization XIII; they are real pains in the ass. Sorry, guys, for that cuss word! Or maybe I'm not. Whatever, I will press on like the trooper I know I am. The main reason I find Xigbar amiable is that he makes me burst into laughter.

Who knew that, for a second-in-command, he could do that?

But, honestly, Saix serves as the second-in-command and the one we both make fun of. Xigbar always tells me what the blue-haired moon worshipper says whenever the two of them have to go on a mission together. Considering that Saix usually says something preposterous, we laugh at his attributes as a crank. Sometimes, he even strides by us with his nose in the air, and we prefer to mention snidely that we spoke of the devil. If I could truly feel sorry for Xigbar, I would. After all, he has to put up with the Superior's kiss-up, a job that no one in HQ envies. Saix prefers to distance himself from—never mind. As much as I would _love _to rant about my least favored member, I need to say more about Xiggy.

He has raven hair streaked with ivory, which makes him look like a mutant skunk man. It's extremely interesting, his hair, due to the fact that he appears older with it than he really is. What also males him look older is a certain velvet eyepatch covering an empty socket where a yellow eye once blinked. Xiggy says that he lost it in some war he fought as a Somebody. Why he remembers that, I have no idea. I barely recall my own past, which I doubt I ever had. I apologize for talking incessantly about myself. Assuming that Xigbar received his ugly scar from that same war, I am ever amazed that he survived it. Then again, he probably redeemed himself with his expert sharpshooting. Xemnas didn't officially dub him the Freeshooter for nothing. In battle, he warps all over the place, so he kills an enemy in a matter of seconds.

Even while practicing with him sometimes, I find that I can never gain the upper hand and end up having a grumpy Marluxia shoving cure leaves down my throat. However, I admire Xigbar for persistently refusing to allow his prey opportunities for elusion. His guns amaze me every time I see them in action. Bright red lasers descend toward their targets, capable of impaling through an unlucky chest. The fact that these guns are wielded by a competent marksman makes Xig's skills all the more intriguing. I wish I had his weapons instead of a stupid giant key.

The two of us will talk about our patrols in the worlds, tossing our comments casually about each world. For example, I hate Atlantica due to the fact that I look terrible in a bra, and he is very unenthused about going to Wonderland.

Both worlds stink anyway in my opinion.

So, now, I will tell a story concerning Xigbar and me. The most interesting one that could possibly be divulged happens to be one when we both ended up in Wonderland with our partners. Of course, he had to battle alongside Saix, and I had to with Zexion, whom I had extremely mixed opinions. Trickmaster once again wandered our way while we had stared dully at those weird talking flowers.

"You would think Tricky would die by now!" I groaned as I took out my Keyblade.

Zexion sighed and rolled his cerulean eyes my way, an awful habit of his I detested. "These bosses never remain dead for long, Xion. I would think you'd know that by now."

I merely stuck my tongue out at him and leapt into action, faithful Kingdom Hey glinting in the dim sunlight that just barely penetrated the tree leaves. As I promptly whacked Tricky between the legs, he knelt down as HP orbs rained down toward us. A couple hits later on my part, and he was up on his oddly shaped feet once more.

"Any help here, guys?" I inquired, my eyes drifting irritatingly toward the men.

"I think you can handle this on your own," Zexion replied tersely.

Saix continued to remain idle, staring at his claymore that leaned against a tree next to him. "I prefer not to waste my precious energy, Number Fourteen."

The best part of my story involving Xigbar came when he stepped toward me and said, "I'll help you, Xi-Xi. The other two are just too scared to be beat."

"I beg your pardon?" Saix raised a somewhat vexed brow.

Merely grumbling something under his breath, Zexion crossed his arms and sulked. Xigbar aimed his laser guns at Tricky, warped so that he stood behind him, and shot in a succession. Tricky never had a chance.

That weird showman creature with the giant ear waxers for weapons collapsed, fading away into inevitable nothing as all Heartless do. I bestowed to Xigbar a grateful glance before marching up to Number Six. He peeked through his ridiculously long strands of gray hair to stare blankly at me.

"What is it, Number Fourteen?"

"Well, Number Six," I tapped my foot impatiently, "you refused to help me earlier."

"I apologize, but I really did think you could handle this on your own." A smirk tugged at the insolent Zexion's lips.

Before Xigbar could say something in my defense, I slapped my partner across the face, which inevitably startled him. Smirking, I teleported back to HQ.

Aside from Zexion's sometimes exasperating ways, I must say that I find Xigbar a fantastic individual. After all, he did survive a war as well as putting up with the five other apprentices. If I was him, I would have jumped out the window in a matter of seconds due to stupid Zexion and his just as stupid I'm-better-than-you-attitude. Xigbar is like the uncle I've never had. Or, rather, he is similar to an uncle who has ceased to exist in my memory. To be honest, I have an extremely poor memory of my past life, more so than the others except Roxas. At least since he is inflicted with that too, I'm not totally alone in this. Maybe that's why we occasionally pal around.

Anyway, back to Xigbar. I love (not really, more of a thought thing) how he cracks sarcastic jokes whenever he walks into a room. With this method, he brightens up the overall dour situation through which we, as an organization, suffer. Other members may find him annoying for this trait, but I applaud him; the select few who do look condescendingly upon him are too serious. They need improved lives...obviously. As for me, I will always appreciate Xigbar's dry sense of humor. I dare the haters to go through a day without it. They'd probably get irked from that minor change after a while due to their phobia of change itself.

I tend to be somewhat on OK terms with _most _of the members of Organization XIII. Xigbar just happens to rank higher up on my list of people I tolerate, that's all. And usually, old guys turn me off when it comes to friendship. Yeah, didn't want all of you to think romance. I'm gross, but not in that way, all right? But, anyway, Xigbar has a perpetual adolescent quality about him that I don't think will ever fade. That makes him likeable. That makes him funny and cynical and all the things that make Xigbar...well, Xigbar. Honestly, we wouldn't have it any other way. _I _wouldn't have it any other way. If I ever decide to escape the truthfully oppressive restraints of the Organization, Xigbar will be one of the first people on whom I will reflect. For, he is so amiable and so insanely comedic, he isn't exactly a person to forget...'nuff said.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I know that Xion seems to flatter some members. But, trust me, it will happen rarely. Or, I guess it's half and half. And it's kind of supposed to be like Ned's Declassified in the sense that whacky things go on with the Organization in this fic. Just warning you ahead of time. XD**

**R&Ring would be very much appreciated indeed. **


	3. Xaldin the One Who Might Need Anger

**A/N: I am updating today because number one, I might have to do a stupid essay for English over the weekend (probably...XP) and number two, I had a "meh" day at school. So, I guess I'm trying to cheer myself up here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here, Xion discusses the insane, easily angered ways of our...um, let's call him a friend...Xaldin. XD**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, do you think I own KH? I would be a gazillion miles from both my school and hometown if that happened. Not to mention I'd be a teen Bill Gates, which is totally unrealistic. Yeah, I don't own anything financially substantial here. OK.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Xaldin the One Who Might Need Anger Management**

Oh God, don't get me started on Xaldin! He is crazy. And by crazy, I mean virtually _insane_. He knows how to inject fear into us, even if hearts for us are out of reach. Definitely the silent yet angry type of man; that's the worst anger there is. Yes, Xaldin can act all calm and composed...but mess with him, and you're dead as a doorknob. I discovered this undeniable fact the hard way. Needless to say, I imply that the way in which I found out was rather agonizing. It all started on a lazy Friday afternoon. Skimming through the fridge in the kitchen, I saw that the last of the Jell-O pudding had been eaten.

"Damn you, Demyx, and your childish needs," I groaned, slamming the door. Dissatisfied, I trudged from the kitchen to transport myself to the library.

As usual, Zexion sat at his customary table in the library, poring over a book. I rolled my eyes witnessing this proof of his lame, anti-social attitude.

"I know reading is awesome and all," I sneered at him as I sauntered over to him, "but you need to get a life, Zex."

His head shot up so quickly, I barely saw the movement but whatever. I had to pick on him due to the near joy I took by calling him by his nickname. He hates that.

"Number Fourteen," he coldly addressed me.

Completely turning my back to him as I searched for a book, I asked, "Yeah?"

That irksome smirk popped onto his weird-looking face. "I suggest you grow up."

"Pfft, whatever," I responded, waving a dismissive hand just as an irritated Xaldin came onto the scene. Though he barely showed it, the twitch of one of his indigo eyes proved that he was somewhat testy. With what, no one knew; he has this mysterious aura about him that none of us can penetrate. So, Xaldin huffily strode over to Zexion and me and pounded his fist on Zexion's table.

"What's the problem, Xal?" I inquired, flipping absentmindedly through the pages of the book I picked.

Xaldin didn't waste any time in getting his point across, for he took his fury out on me by grabbing me by my robe collar. Unfortunately, I have to say that Zexion seemed rather amused by this.

"Number Fourteen," the creepy dreadlocked man roared, "did you eat my onion rings?!? They were supposed to be mine!"

Grinning sheepishly, I giggled out nervously, "Well, Xaldin, they were very tempting and very tasty. I couldn't help it."

Pow came his fist on my face, which definitely stung. And guess what? Zexion chuckled and, darn it, his laugh sounded extremely musical!

Don't worry, though. I redeemed myself by beating his ass later.

Yeah, as I said, _don't mess with Xaldin_. Things can only end horribly if you do, even if you only snack on his delectably mild onion rings. His anger can reach such extremes that you would practically have to run for cover. The rest of the time, when anger doesn't consume him, he does sadistic things. He plays with the Beast's emotions at the castle for fun, definitely a revolting sort of character. Despite how vile he is, Larxene outmatches him with sadism, even though she was once nice to me. Yeah, don't ask.

Xaldin has no nice bone in his body; he oozes cruel and hateful and mean. I don't understand why he ranks third until I see him in battle. He is downright vicious when it comes to combat, almost as if he dreads losing. So, I'm assuming that him being Number Three just eats away at him. To prove to himself that he thinks himself better than his number, he trains every day with his ever sharpened lances. I have yet to see anyone emerge from the arena and not be soaked with blood. Even Xigbar, one of the best fighters of Organization XIII, complains of sore wounds after he trains with Xaldin. Hmm, makes me wonder if the guy spiraled into insanity as a Somebody—he battles that fiercely and has such a take-no-prisoners attitude.

I fought him once, and that was enough, believe me. Xaldin challenged me after the onion ring incident, which had caused me to roll my eyes and share an inside joke with Axel. The redhead happened to be in the living room while I watched TV, craving to watch a random cooking show.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" he asked, rolling his emerald eyes.

"Nope. Hey, Axe, you won't believe this, but Xaldy challenged me to fight him just because I ate his onion rings."

He snorted disdainfully at this. "Humph! He's insane."

"My thoughts exactly!" I exclaimed, and we laughed companionably.

The joke didn't last long, though; I shook in my boots when I espied the deadly lances.

I couldn't believe that Xaldin was more than willing to kill me due to the theft of irresistible snacks that he could have just gone to a market and bought. But, really, he is quite unreasonable when anger strikes him. Like I said, he's crazy. If that doesn't mean anything to you, well, so be it. Just hope that Xaldin doesn't randomly pop up into your house one night and accuse you of bothering him, the weirdo. Unsure, I took out Kingdom Key, which I flipped around like a baton to demonstrate my awesome skills. In my past life, I think, I wielded a bow staff.

"So, Number Fourteen," Xaldin snarled, telepathically forcing his lances to float around like hovering ballet dancers, "are you prepared for the worst?"

He was trying to sound like a menacing villain from a superhero movie, which amused me, despite his skills. I quickly assumed that he spent too much time watching movies on pay-per-view, a really bad habit to obtain.

So, I just donned my familiar smirk and quipped, "Sure, if the worst is getting impaled by your lances aka torture devices, then I'm ready, man."

I'm good at that, sounding more confident than my thoughts say otherwise. These self-conscious thoughts that have the possibility of deterring me are my weaknesses, proof that I am indeed a teenage girl.

Before I knew it, the lances that Xaldin controlled darted toward my chest, but they did not strike true. I ensured this by slashing my Keyblade through the air, sending the lances crashing down to the ground. Leaping toward him, I struck him in the chest with enough force to set him back. However, he summoned his weapons to the air again and gathered them, so that they circled me. And boy did that hurt! Bam, bam, bam, they came in succession, piercing me a little each time. I stopped this by using the same method as before. This time, though, I wore him out by moving and attacking rapidly.

Weapons clinked with clashing, I sent a high kick to Xaldin, and he retaliated by riding his dragon of hurt. I knew that I was pretty much screwed at that point. Once he gets the dragon out, say goodbye to any chance of winning. But I tried, though, I really did. Sadly, I found that I needed to sharpen my battling skills once I collapsed. At least I didn't black out, though I still sensed blood pouring from everywhere in my body. So, limping weakly to Xaldin, I told him, "Fine, you win! I...won't...eat your...onion rings...ever...again."

He looked smug when I gave my declaration between gasps, as if he had predicted he would win all along. I expected Zexion to give me such a look, though I can beat him easily.

"Number Fourteen, you have learned your lesson," he announced in his raspy, silky voice. "Perhaps you will never pilfer my food ever again."

I glared at him before teleporting to the infirmary, where Vexen once again had to reluctantly call upon Marluxia to shove cure leaves down my throat.

"You need to look after yourself better, Xion," he muttered irritably while I still coughed from the sudden obstruction in my throat. "Will you ever learn?"

I smiled wryly. "No, Marly, I don't think I ever will."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I decided to have Xion have a zest for food. This is partially my fault (or maybe not XD), because I'm addicted to Top Chef and love to eat. I'm even taking a class at school called Foods for gosh sakes! XDD Also, I thought it'd be cool if Xion had a rival to bounce her sarcasm off of, and Zexion happens to be the lucky guy. After all, what is anime (or animeish video games) without rivalries--random ones at that? XD**

**Review. It's good for the soul, but I can't guarentee that it will lower your cholesterol. Sorry.**


	4. Vexen the Real Old Guy

**A/N: OK, I enjoyed making this chapter out of all the other ones. I'm not that fond of Vexen except when I consider him comic relief. This, of course and judging by the title of this chapter, is one of those times. And I do think Vexen is as self-centered as I have made him out to be...I mean, what Xion has made him out to be. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Vexen the _Real _Old Guy**

Does anyone truly like Vexen? Anybody? Obviously not, or he would be more respected and have the title of Number Two or Three. Two being Xigbar the Freeshooter and Three being Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer (believe me, the latter is true to his name). So, what is Vexen, you ask? Well, Xemnas dubbed him the Chilly Academic due to his ice power, as well as his leave-me-alone attitude. If you haven't realized this by now, I dislike that old fart. He acts as if he truly knows it all, holding his head up high in the air like a typically arrogant man. Most of the time, he locks himself up in his lab, conducting experiments that no one has ever seen. As far as I can tell, that entirely defeats the purpose. He is just a flat-out weirdo in every sense of the word.

His ranting about his disrespect that others bestow to him incessantly gets old after a while, pardon the pun. The fact of the matter is that he has no idea that his behavior helps give him disrespect. You only get what you give, as everybody knows. And Vexen definitely deserves the treatment he receives. Most of us (except stupid Zexion and, yes, awesome Lexaeus) don't respect the scientist due to his bizarre manner in which he interacts with us.

For example, he will laugh gleefully over a planned experiment that has been going impeccably, which will just freak us out. What a weirdo, I swear! I'm not sure which aspect of Vexen is worse: his eccentric aura or his arrogance. Yes, just because he crafts experiments with his oh-so-superior-to-us brain, he sees himself as higher on the totem pole than he actually is. This assho—erm, dumb know-it-all—keeps telling us of how he should become the Superior, that he should have been the Superior ages ago. Yeah, as if we as a whole would listen to him! I could only imagine how that would turn out. Vexen would order us to assignments; we (at least I) would laugh in his face and tell him to tell us when he finished making Frankenstein II.

To describe him, he has sandy blond hair that falls past his shoulders, making me believe he hasn't had a decent haircut since birth. Seriously, his long hair is way too long. A man usually prefers to keep his hair perfect—that is, if he has an ago to match Vexen's. Then again, almost all the Organization men have flowing tresses. So, if my theory could be proven correct, it would mean they all have low self-esteems. I guess it depends on the guy, right? In Vexen's case, he has the case of too much self-esteem that he can hardly contain the love of himself. As you have probably guessed after I voiced my dislike of him, I have made him mad.

Big surprise, right? I mean, come on, I have to anger people that bother me. If I don't, how else am I going to release my pent-up hatred? OK, I rarely hate. But, I swear, sometimes the inner rage in me can amount to so much...

Studio audience, you now understand that Vexen irks me. What you _don't _know is why. Why has he ticked me off like this? What has he done?

Well, I'll tell all of you right now, so don't get impatient.

Surprisingly, this tale does not start out with my ever present lust for all types of food, at least the junk stuff. No, it starts out with Larxene intruding my room while I read a novel five hundred pages long.

"Hey, Xion," she called, "apparently that old windbag Vexen informed the Superior to hold an emergency meeting at once!"

I rolled my eyes as I marked the place in my book with a black ribbon.

"_I wonder what he thinks is so important that he interrupts a good book,"_ I grumpily pondered. So, off I went to the laboratory, where I figured everyone would be. Oops, my bad! It turned out that I found myself in my destination...though it was entirely vacant.

"Figures," I muttered to myself. "How was I supposed to know he'd leave his damn lab?"

Yeah, in case you didn't get the point by now, I prefer to curse my irritation away. Weird habit, I know, but it serves as effective with me. However, I turned optimistic when I came up with this rad idea of just ditching the meeting to explore this lab. This could be a once-in-a-lifetime chance worth taking. Vexen might never abandon his precious second home ever again after this day. The option of joining the others in the throne room was not possible at this point. A sly smirk curling my lips, I gave myself a personal tour of the place. Jars of pickled things, Petri dishes, Bunsen burners...every scientific item known to man was in this lab.

Actually, Vexen is the only member out of the original six who sticks with his love of science. The other five (especially Zexion, who is huge, cowardly sissy by the way—just so you know) turned their backs on it, remembering what it had given them. Or, more like cursed them with, if you ask me. But, like I said, Vexen's a fruit loop, so I suggest to anyone to ignore him. Now, as I took in the sights of his lab, I wondered what I could use to form the ideal prank, one that would make Axel and Roxas slap themselves and make them go, "Why didn't _we _come up with that?"

Luckily, I noticed an enormous vat standing in the middle of the room, filled to the brim with a boiling, bubbly liquid. You can see where this is going. Random jar this, a beaker that, and I was on a roll! I just took whatever I could find and poured it into the vat, merely to corrupt the contents previously inside. Sure, sure, I could have devised a less sloppy plot, but I couldn't resist the urge to be messy. As long as I saw Vexen all panicky and flustered, it would be worth the insane mess. After a while, though, I realized that I had to escape the lab before the vat even had a remote chance of exploding. I quickly added one more jar of what looked like squid eyes (eurgh...) before retreating to my room that also served as my hide-out.

Five hours later, I landed in the most humongous trouble I had ever landed myself in my entire non-existence. While I resumed perusing my novel, a loud rapping on the door interrupted me. I knew who it was before I even answered it.

Vexen stood outside my room, fuming with suppressed wrath, obviously discovering my little prank. Inwardly, I cackled with cheeky glee.

"Number Fourteen, you idiot!" he shouted in his whiny, old guy voice. "You destroyed the one beverage that could have granted me eternal youth."

It was all that I could do to stifle my laughter. "O...K, Vex, but I don't see what eternal youth has anything to do with our goal."

He immediately looked affronted. "It has everything to do with it."

I sighed, which caused a stand of my black hair to temporarily float in the air. "Oh, really? Well, in your case, eternal youth would be forever looking like an old guy forever and ever. Now that would suck, wouldn't it?"

Oh, and he exploded into a full-blown lecture after that. He went on and about the vitality of looking young forever, how rejuvenated one would feel, and all that crap. I got bored after a while, especially when Vexen threatened to play snitch to the Superior. Eventually, I shut the door in his face.

"You insolent brat!" he shrieked through the wooden obstruction. "You will regret the opportunity of a lifetime! Do you dare to show such ingratitude toward me?!? I am your elder and—!"

"The weird grandpa I never had, got it," I told him off.

It turned out that Vexen is so unimportant to us, Xemnas decided not to punish me for pranking him. And that really made my day. Better yet, I got to observe the half-amazed, half-jealous faces of Axel and Roxas once I told them my story. I swear I received more respect from those two affable chaps than ever before.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, eternal youth for Vexen...what a contradiction just like the Starburst commercial. XP Of course, it wasn't out at the time I first wrote this, but oh well. Since my story Heartless Passion is finished, expect to see chapters more often. OK, school'll interfere, but I will ensure to update at least every week as I have been doing.**

**Next chapter might take a very slightly more serious turn but will hopefully (to you guys) retain the same brand of humor that Xion likes to use. And that brand is unbelievably random. XD**


	5. Lexaeus the Really Quiet One

**A/N: First off, I apologize for the chapter's shortness. Because, after all, there's really not that much interesting stuff about Lexaeus. For another, I'm sorry if it lacks in humor. This is to show that yes, Xion does have a serious, possibly self-conscious side like everybody else. It makes her more human that way. XD So, I hope you guys like it, nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all ever made in the history of mankind. Whew!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lexaeus the Really Quiet One**

I doubt I can talk for very long about Lexaeus. He is the silent type, and I _do _mean the silent type. When he speaks, it's only to voice his opinions when asked, nothing more...though I guess he does say more than that. I just don't hear it usually. They don't call him the Silent Hero for nothing. But, it's because of his muteness that makes him so cool. It implies that he can never grate on another person's nerves, though Demyx tells me he must be stupid. I scold the talented musician by ordering him not to judge. Honestly, Lexaeus is rather intelligent. He does hang out with know-it-all Zexion and that arrogant, proud Vexen, after all.

The thing of it is, Lexaeus is likeable, as I said. He can listen to your troubles and remain silent, a silence that you would be thankful to have. I mean, he doesn't annoy easily. He won't say, "You are being an ungrateful fool," like Zexion would, and he won't say, "Get over it," like Larxene. Being the enduring uncle I never had, he is a rock we can all lean on, if we only acknowledge his presence. No wonder he controls earth! Earth is a calm, firm substance that only calm, firm people can manipulate. I certainly couldn't imagine Lexaeus with another element. For example, he could never have a temper, so fire wouldn't make sense.

Lexaeus wields a powerful weapon with which to shatter the earth beneath his feet. I am still unsure whether this weapon is an oversized tomahawk or an oversized monkey wrench. Hard to say, considering the complexity of which the weapon is made. So, yeah, he works out a lot, trains a lot, too. He'd about have to, once you take into account the strength required to wield his heavy wrench thing or whatever. To test himself to the limit, Lexaeus prefers to train with the more difficult members, like Saix and Xigbar. And, let me tell you, I heard that he seldom gets defeated. Even Xaldin can bend to the mighty tomahawk, which is certainly worth applauding.

Lexaeus towers above most of the members (practically a foot above me), which proves he is a formidable, indestructible figure. Even though his patience seems to know no limit on sight, I still wouldn't mess with him. One whack of his rather hefty weapon, and you die, simple as that. He also has brown hair that probably has the most normal human style other than my short black hair. His placid blue eyes can practically impale you with just one look. With these physical attributes, he proves himself as deadly threatening...but in a quiet way. Lexaeus carries himself with confidence most of the time, though not arrogance luckily.

It surprises me that he does possess no traces of self-pride, unlike roughly half the Organization. Hell, he is so much like a rock that he would never even bother to immerse himself in vanity. But, that's OK, so much the better. I guess you're pondering over how I'm even remotely connected to this admirable man who does what he does for his living and not because he wants to. Well, I guess it happened one day when Zexion severely upset me, or as upset as I could possibly get. Of course, that kid has a terrible habit of doing that to me. I have no idea what his grudge against me is.

One day, after a frustrating mission in Atlantica (yes...the world where I have to wear a stupid bra), Zexion turned sharply toward me, his cerulean eyes narrowing disdainfully.

"This is your fault, Number Fourteen. Thanks to your childish immaturity, you have allowed the Heartless number to go up."

"But, we're the bad guys, Zex," I drawled cynically, leaning against the corridor wall. "We're supposed to do stuff like that. I thought you would be overjoyed. Besides, it was an accident."

"An accident? You did this with the specific intent of infuriating me!"

I feigned a gasp of outrage to show that I could really care less; I loved making him angry by doing that, I admit it. Both of us fell silent after this, allowing our hatred toward each other to lapse for only a moment, a ceasefire. Talk about temporary, though. For, that smirk that I doubt will ever die appeared on Zexion's revolting, resentful lips as he told me evenly, "You know, you're a bit on the flat-chested side."

Never expecting that comment coming from him and being thrown an awful curveball, I faltered. I almost thought injured tears stung my eyes—it just got so bad. This made Zexion smirk all the more.

I pushed him aside, shouting shrilly, "If I could hate you, I would, you sick idiot! You are the most conceited man I've had the displeasure to know!"

For some reason, this marked the first time I had surprised him (the second being the Wonderland incident, of course). I swear to any deity up above me that a fleeting glow of hurt flashed in his eyes. But, it was _fleeting_, though. It's not like it should have mattered to me...right?

Anyway, I better hurry on with this story before I can finally talk about that...um...idiot. So, practically in tears, I transported to the library, one of my personal retreats.

Lexaeus leaned against one of the shelves, holding a book with one hand as he read it. I rushed inside, wondering what the hell this burning sensation in my chest was. And my legs trembled, too. I was at my weakest, and I hated it. I could have toppled over my own legs from their Jell-O-like feel. Staring calmly down at me, Lexaeus slammed his book closed with one try.

I gasped as I leaned on a shelf next to his. "Man, have I had a crappy day!"

He said nothing as he patiently waited for me to continue—he is just that awesome.

"Well, I know he's your colleague and all...but...but...ZEXION IS A JERK!!"

After the scream on my part that echoed throughout the vast library, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I never told anyone that before.

Deciding that I was already being too personal, I continued anyway to stay true with my sometimes masochistic nature. "I don't know what it is about him. He is at least civil with everyone else. Why isn't he to me? Do you know?"

Judging from the concentrated look on his face, I assumed that Lexaeus contemplated over this. When he thinks, he is focused and treats the current situation as though it is a question that Xemnas would pose during a meeting.

Finally, he said something that rather shocked me. "This may be an odd thing to say, but Zexion might be denying something that he has toward you. It doesn't make sense, I know, but...it could be possible. I usually don't involve myself in matters like these."

It's so weird how Lexaeus' even voice calmed me down when I was under this near-mental breakdown that made me unearth this revelation. Whatever, I am at least thankful toward him for reining in my nerves. I doubt that Zexion developed "feelings" for me while we had to go on missions as a partnership. If he could hate me, he would. But, then again, an event that happened a week ago made me change my mind about that. I'll divulge that pretty soon.

Now, to tell a few more things about Lexaeus...he certainly does the unexpected. Why did he even bother in the affairs of a teenage girl by voicing his opinion on my issue? Why did he bother to talk to me at all?

I guess those are miniature unsolved mysteries. That's the thing regarding him. He has such an enigmatic air about him, it's difficult to crack. He'll always stoically look on from the sidelines, watching the Organization rise or fall, wherever the chips may fall. Who knows if we'll ever see the side of him that he keeps hidden? For now, he'll just be the Silent Hero and maintain his reputation. For, that's the type of man Lexaeus is. And none of us will ever change that quality, that's for sure.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I made a complete arse out of Zexion in this chapter. But, you'll be surprised how much he improves throughout the story. You guys will have to read the next chapter to find out. XD**

**Lexaeus is waaaaaaay too serious, which made for a much more serious chapter. Like I said, Zexion will be up next, and things will play out in true random fashion. **

**Review please for Xion's sake. If not, maybe for Axel's sake? He is the most popular Organization member apart from Roxas, after all.**


	6. Zexionthe Unpredictable One

**A/N: Welcome to yet another edition of Xion's Opinions! XD Up today is a certain Organization member who has received numerous accusations as to his emoness (so-called, of course). It's the one, the only, Zexion aka the rival of our silly little heroine! Truth is, I don't know who is paired up with who when it comes to Organization missions, so I decided to wing it. OK, I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights or claims or other assorted law thingies over KH.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Zexion...the Unpredictable One**

Now, I get to the most difficult yet entrancing member of all: Zexion the Cloaked Schemer. He is one tough cookie to crumble; really, I can't figure him out at all. There are very brief moments in time in which he truly seems to like me, even so far as to care about me. I'm speaking crazy talk, right? I mean, I told you how much I have despised him. So, why am I second-guessing myself? I didn't know the answer myself until a while back—more on that later. I now give a brief description of Zexion's outward appearance. His hair is kind of weird...but kind of cool. It overlaps in strands curtaining his face, making a nice effect on his overall features.

I have no idea why I'm flattering his hair. I guess I just...like it. It aids him in standing out and being a unique individual. I do grudge the fact that I find that venerable. His hair is slate gray too, which surprisingly doesn't make him look older—it's just dark enough to prevent that from being reality. And his cerulean eyes...glowing with malice, indifference, or whatever "mood" he's in at the moment. Sometimes, those eyes wow me with their iridescent beauty. Weird, huh? I normally wouldn't praise the kid like this.

He utilizes his giant, size-of-Kingdom-Hearts lexicon for battle, as well as the power of illusion. Usually, this is the part of this description when I say he's training to become a librarian/street magician. Today I refuse to fabricate such trash at all. I guess Zexion has an awesome power, too. And to think, he has no idea that I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt when it comes to this. So, get this—he clones himself, too. Screw science! He does this with barely any effort at all. OK, maybe he doesn't have the most brawny body type in the world, but his fighting skills more than make up for that. It's too bad that that one time in Wonderland he refused to help me. Really, he's about the number five fighter in Organization XIII.

What truly amazes me concerning Zexion is he looks about my age (fifteen), yet he prefers to act like someone twenty years his senior. And his pompousness drove me away from him, which was probably what he wanted in the first place. Why do I know this? Well, one memorable night on an outdoor balcony at HQ revealed the reason why he acted so coldly and distantly toward me prior to this. I stood on that balcony, the nocturnal wind rushing through my raven hair as it played with the stands. Counting the stars out of boredom, I climbed up onto the rail to get a better look. I thought about the incident earlier that day, the one in which I slapped Zexion's face at Wonderland. Somehow, I regretted that deeply.

Normally, I would move on with stuff like that, considering I am a Nobody and that I'd rather not rue anything. But that night, I did, and it annoyed me. I had to get over it. Zexion had immensely insulted me; I couldn't let him get away with it. Still...

"Number Fourteen, I'd advise you to climb off that rail before you get seriously injured."

My honed sapphire eyes narrowed their intense gaze at Zexion, who stood coolly behind me with that (you guessed it) smirk on his face.

I crankily alit from the rail and strode toward him. "What are you doing here, Zex?"

Instead of getting on the defensive, he calmly flicked back obstructive strands of his hair, like he usually does. "I came to talk about what occurred at Wonderland today."

Waving a dismissive hand, I snorted disdainfully. "Oh, that? Whatever, you got what you deserved."

His smirk vanished. "How can you be so sure?"

"You hate me—that much is obvious. We both know we've had this rivalry since Xemnas paired us up to work together. Just admit it!" I shouted this last sentence, turning away from him to study the nighttime landscape again.

I heard quiet, carefully paced footsteps sneaking up on me. Hair by my ear was removed, and Zexion's placid voice murmured, "I don't hate you, Xion. I never did."

He actually called me by my _full name_. He never did that except earlier that day but before that, _never_. Zexion wasn't as predicable as I thought. Bewildered, I spun around to face him; his face was so close to mine. He was rather...handsome, a fact I had never accepted until that moment. And his eyes softened incredibly with a possible emotion that couldn't have existed. Still, there it was...love.

"Actually," I whispered, afraid to break this with anything louder, "I never hated you either. But, we're Nobodies...none of that matters."

"I prefer not to think about that," he breathed as he carefully wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I knew it, he started exploring my back with his hands, feeling every muscle tenderly. I never knew Zexion had it in him to do something like this.

I yielded to his touch, considering he had long since discarded that seemingly eternal sneer. In the mean time, I traced the gentle yet strong contours of his face with my fingers. I could have sworn he trembled slightly.

"I'm sorry for...for making you made and being stupid and immature and—"

He pressed a finger to my lips to silence me. "It is all right. After all, if you didn't do those things, you would not be the Xion I know."

"Good point there," I replied with a cautious smile.

Picking up a piece of my hair, Zexion sifted it through his fingers, sniffing it with his abnormally sensitive nose. "You have a very captivating scent."

"Um...thanks. I guess you like the smell of cheeseburgers at night."

He, out of characteristically, chuckled and therefore made that musical sound again. "I'm assuming I do."

Leaning closer to my face, he neared his lips toward mine. Even though part of me screamed to kiss him, I went with the other part of me and turned my face away. I couldn't gamble with this, especially without a heart.

"I can't," I explained, noting his confused expression. "I guess I'm so used to you insulting me and all that, that I don't know if this is a trick."

Zexion sighed and released me with heavy reluctance. "I understand, Xion. After all, I have been the most arrogant fool toward you that I—"

Even if what he said was true, I still didn't want to observe him in the middle of deprecating himself. "Shhh, it's OK. I just want to give it some time. I'm used to being a swinging single, you know."

He laughed again. "You have a point. I'll see you later."

Before he left, though, I tugged at his sleeve. "Zexion?"

"Yes, Xion?"

"You're not doing this for one night, are you?"

"Doing what?" Zexion questioned, his cerulean eyes clouding over with puzzlement.

Exhaling deeply, I had to give an explanation once more. Guys can be so complicated whenever they wish to be.

"I was hoping that...you'd still be nice to me tomorrow and the day after that."

I almost thought a smile curved his delicate lips. "I won't say rude things any more after today. I was denying the inevitable before, but I realize now that that merely resulted in conflict."

Instinctively, I pecked his cheek. He had such soft skin.

Zexion stiffened from shock at this sudden impulse I executed. A scarlet blush stained his pallid ivory face.

I wore my customary smirk as I told him, "You know, you should act your age more often. I like it."

"I suppose I do act too much like an elderly man," he whispered, fingering the place on his face where I kissed him. And as I left, I don't believe that his fingers abandoned that spot.

So, as it turns out, Zexion did follow through with his promise. He hasn't irked me after this, which befuddles the more observant members. Trust me, if they even _knew _what had happened that night, they would understand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint you, fans of other Xion-related pairings. I decided one day, when I was on here, to look and see what random pairings had not been thought up of yet. Technically, this happened to be one of them. So, let the records show that I have made up the Zexion/Xion fandom. Yaaaaay! I wanted to have a story with yet another crack pairing. I'm addicted to that sort of thing! XD**

**And yes, I know that Zexion is not fifteen but probably close to that age. Anyway, what do you think of this random pairing that I made up?**

**EDIT: OK, for the record, I did not invent Zex/Xion. However, I would like to give a HUGE kudos to the person who did. I'm sorry I failed to give you credit the first time around. So, my bad. XD**


	7. Saix the Wolfman Whacko

**A/N: Finally, I get to torture--ahem, Xion gets to torture--Saix today, WOOT! Thank you, everyone, for being so kind in your reviews, which have been pretty consistent. It seems like the stories I don't expect to become this huge become the most popular projects I've ever done. Who knew? Anyway, another quick thing I will mention: this story tends to jump around in the overall timeline of its plot. So, don't expect to see any more Xion/Zexion...for now. Just enjoy the randomness before I get to the mushy stuff again, OK? XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Saix the Wolfman Whacko**

Ah, yes, I now turn my thoughts to the moon worshipper, the man whom I suspect of being a wolfman, and the truly insane....Saix, Number Seven the Luna Diviner. I despise this guy more than anyone else. He acts hoity-toity simply due to the fact that Xemnas treats him like the second-in-command. Apparently, Xig is too much of a slacker in the Superior's eyes. I guess Saix is the inwardly crazed guy who, oddly enough, gets the job done expertly. Seriously, I often think he's on the happy pills, if you get my drift.

And no wonder...he talks to Kingdom Hearts. That's right, the freaking moon! I'm not sure who's crazier: him or Xemnas. To me, they're neck in neck right now.

Sure, Kingdom Hearts is supposedly destined to be our savior in this near future, but it's not like talking to it is going to get it done any faster. This moon is not related to flowers, which supposedly grow more quickly if you're talking to them (note to self: Marly is also on the same happy pills). I guess those two like seeking closure from all this heart stress. Even if it means talking to a celestial body and treating it like it's your cat or something.

I swear whenever I walk by Saix, I glimpse this glitter of madness in his eyes, as though he contemplates killing me. I'm guessing he was a mass murderer in his past life. Wouldn't put it past somebody so calm that the façade can trick you; most serial killers pretend they're calm, you know. It's part of the act until they strike. Presuming that that is probably Saix's fighting style, I intend to avoid him at all costs. For, just about anything can set him off and put him on edge. I often wonder what he would be like if he carried a knife around at all times. He seems like the paranoid type anyway. Saix also has blue hair and elf ears, which cause Axel and me to call him "Twinkle Fairy." Seriously, the only things he's missing are a magic wand and a tutu. And if he was the Tooth Fairy, he would yank teeth out of innocent kids like it was no one's business.

I guess you can see where this is going: Saix has absolutely no friends. He prefers to scare people off, except Larxene who isn't easy to frighten. In fact, I think he has a crush on her, though she would rather enjoy the company of Marluxia. Saix, in the mean time, will have to suffer. If he could suffer, that is; he's the most heartless one out of all of us, if that makes sense. It probably doesn't, but he's definitely not a friendly guy. The Sup—I mean, Xemnas, seems to find that admirable in a second-in-command. Thus, he has Saix follow him around all the time like a trained puppy (and I called him a werewolf earlier, ha-ha). Yes, puns indeed male the world go round. And the cheeses, the oranges, and the grapes—come on, I needed to place a food reference here!

Well, whatever, I think I have described the cruelty of Saix long enough. Now, it is time to speak of an occasion in which I have seen that released rage for myself. And it is not a pretty sight, especially if you're the cause of it. In fact...I dare you to guess who managed to compel him to snap. Yep, it was me. As aforementioned, I can hardly resist irritating others. But why, oh why, did I have to annoy Saix? What illegal substance did I smoke? OK, none, but I did commit a serious error in annoying the heck out of that guy.

Once upon a time, I watched television during a well-deserved break.

Zexion and I had gone to Monstro (ugh!) with Axel and Roxas. Of course, Zexion ended up enraged toward the other two young men due to their "childish antics." My partner, uptight as always, likes to rant about stuff like that. I have the urge to tell him to lighten up, but that's like telling a tree to talk. You wouldn't do that, now would you?

Anyway, I watched this channel I am enraptured with avidly, my elbows resting on my bed. A knock on the door aroused my attention and somewhat irked me.

"Is that you, Axel? Quit invading my room, dude!" I shouted irritably due to my hatred of being interrupted doing anything at any time.

The rude intruder wouldn't even allow me the few seconds it took to open a lousy door, for he stepped calmly inside. Too calm, I assumed.

"Number Fourteen," Saix addressed me in his uppity, I'm-better-than-you-can-ever-hope-to-be tone, "you have committed a wrong I must put to rights."

What a clever way of putting that. Well, if he meant that charming prank I pulled that morning, then I guess he would have his revenge. After all, Saix isn't one who likes forgiving anyone.

"You bet I pulled that prank on you," I bragged even before he mentioned it.

Surprise didn't come to his face, which was only to be anticipated. He usually possesses a tendency to figure out an enemy's objective, so that he can enact his little vendettas.

He didn't say anything for a while, though crossed his arms in a somewhat too complacent manner. I wasn't lying earlier when I said his calm was practically deadly. If his feigned placidity could kill, we would all be dead right now. It wouldn't even spare Xemnas.

Finally, Saix talked to me again. "So it was you who turned my underwear pink."

I stifled a giggle by pretending to cough instead. "Yep, sure did!"

For this prank, I had gone with the classic washing whites with a red sock one. And whoever invented that concept was a genius—a mad one at that.

It was my turn to do the laundry that morning; luckily, I knew which load belonged to Saix. The idiot actually wrote his name on the waistbands on his briefs! What surprised me regarding this was simply how Axel couldn't see what he could have done. He could have basked in the current glory I held dear to me. Anyway, I return to this tale of mine, one filled with mischievous wickedness on my part. However, my glee was doomed to end badly from the start, for I noted that Saix's right eye twitched.

This wasn't a particularly good sign to say the least. It implied that Saix would erupt into insane fury in just a few short seconds.

He commenced rubbing the bridge of his nose repeatedly, as though I was giving him a colossal headache. Which, really, I probably was; I tend to have that effect on people.

"Why must you be so bold as to degrade me like this?" he asked, though it came out more like a growl similar to that of an irritated, provoked lion. Briefly, I pondered over the decision that suggested I should toss him a hunk of raw meat. It could satisfy his often insatiable appetite, which almost outmatched mine.

"Dude, they're just undies. It's not like everybody here will see them."

I knew I was wrong the second I replied with this smart-alecky retort. Laundry duty did get passed around every week. A shame that I forgot to acknowledge that.

"They will eventually," Saix stated through gritted, way too sharp teeth.

I swear that a werewolf must have bitten him a while back, for he seethed with rage now. His chest heaved in an up-down motion, his eyes taking on that vicious, possessed glint. Those eyes were beginning to alter into a dark shade of gold, almost brown. I can't even lie about that.

"Come on, it was just an expression of impish child innocence. Cut me some slack, Saix. I mean, people won't laugh...much."

That did it right there. Actually, it was several things—one, the reference to children, two, the fact the fact I called him by name (and _not _title), and three, that last comment.

Guess where I wound up? Uh-huh, I awakened in the infirmary, where I discovered bruises and cuts decorating me like military badges. Except for the fact that getting totaled by anybody isn't a heroic accomplishment—try an act of sheer idiocy. Marluxia wearily trudged toward my bedside to treat my wounds with a special, magical ointment that smelled like Xig's feet. You don't even want to know what they smell like.

"I actually don't like you that much, Marly," I commented on my situation.

"It doesn't seem to be turning out that way, does it?" he muttered roughly. "Just stop putting yourself in these predicaments."

"You know I can't do that." I flashed him a grin, but he turned away, inevitably disgusted at my childishness.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Marluxia always seems to disapprove of Xion's constant hospital visits, doesn't he? Don't worry, though--he will get his punishment. XDDD Also, I always thought that Saix could be considered a werewolf, thus the chapter title.**

**Speaking of which, a special KH Halloween fic I wrote this time last year will come on here October 31st. Keep an eye out for it. XD**


	8. Axel the Usedtobe Threat

**A/N: Hellooooo, everybody, and welcome to another chapter of Xion's Opinions! Seriously, you guys' responses to all the chapters have continued to amaze (possibly frighten, but more amazement than anything XD) me. I mean, last time I posted, I almost got 300 hits in one day. Thank you guys so much for the faves and the alerts and the reviews and just general reading. Not even my Death Note story was this insanely popular as this.**

**Now that that's out of the way, here's the disclaimer: I have no rights to anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Axel the Used-to Be Threat**

I had considered Axel a threat for a comprehensible reason: he can be a best friend or a worst enemy. He has this edge about him that can force him to act impulsively sometimes. We have clashed several times over the first few weeks, though outside of that, we got along superbly. Then again, Roxas hung out with us when we weren't busy fighting or hurling insults. It was rare that we conversed breezily on our own.

I'm not sure why, but I did believe that Axel saw me as being in the way of his friendship with Roxas. He might have even..._killed _me.

Yes, I just said that Axel could have been the one to eliminate me. Not Xaldin, not Saix, not even Marluxia, who definitely could be capable of murdering a fellow member. As evil as I might possibly come off as (though on rare occasions), the redhead disbelieved the fact that I did have a good side. He didn't know where my loyalties lay, just as I hadn't a clue as to where his lay either. Our relationship was tumultuous, teetering on the border between friendship and outright hatred. I didn't know which one would win the end, but I hoped friendship would. Truthfully, I will admit that I sounded too optimistic in deciding on this. I just didn't want Axel to go with his cruel side on this one.

Believe it or not, we have had the best of times together. If Axel wiped me out permanently, the good times would definitely come to an abrupt end. Like I said, I hoped it wouldn't happen. He really is a decent guy and loves pulling practical jokes more than anyone in this organization filled with stiffs—for the most part. I would classify him as the court jester of the group, what with his wild red hair and triangular tattoos on his face. And he's the most sarcastic. His sardonic jokes could be biting at times, especially around me. That impelled me to wonder all the more if he truly despised me or not. As far as he could tell, I came between him and Roxas. Maybe I did...but it was only to have a few damn good friends in this place. Did he honestly think that I would rat out on him in the event he did betray the Organization? I certainly wouldn't; on the contrary, I would be right by him to help. I won't even care if it means ditching Zexion...I think.

I guess I will relate two stories to connect them to Axel. He is one of my best friends after all, despite the fact I feel like I really do come between him and Roxas. One story will be positive, the other negative. I might as well get the bad out of the way. Two weeks had passed since my birth as a Nobody, and tensions between Axel and me were high—really high. Every time all of us congregated together for meals, he would knock my plate out of my hands. I, in turn, would shut off the television he had been so avidly watching during the lazy afternoons. We hated each other to the point that the things we did to each other grew progressively worse. By the time the two weeks had passed, he had destroyed my room with his smoldering flames, and I had told Saix that the redhead had trashed his room on purpose.

Blame it on anger issues or blame it on my weariness of Axel's pranks, but one day I decided enough was enough. Axel approached me that day, his emerald eyes seething with rage.

"I know what you did," he said in a voice like death, low and murderous. "I know you were bad but for you to rat me out to Saix... That was just low, wasn't it?"

"Whatever you say, Axel. Just stop being a jerk!" I shouted, taking out my Keyblade.

"If memory serves me right, you were being a b—!"

We fought heavily after that, our metallic weapons tingling every time they clashed. Bright orange flames danced around me as the combat increased in severity. I swore I received third-degree burns on my wrists and back, but I ignored them for the sake of winning. I wanted to beat him, just to see his cocky grin wiped off his face.

Unfortunately, I ended up losing.

"Damn, you fight well," I sighed, falling backwards until Axel caught me by the hood. He smirked teasingly at me, an almost friendly effort on his part.

"You know I would. But hey, maybe I like you all right."

"You're weird," I replied before passing out.

We have gotten along well after that fight, which anyone would think weird. But, if the fight hadn't convinced us to adjust our attitudes, Roxas reinforced it. It all started when Xemnas actually suggested that we work together on a recon mission in Twilight Town. And I was left without Zexion, which was perfectly fine by me at the time. But, since none of us exactly enjoyed working on recon all that much, we all sat on the ledge of the clock tower for the first time ever. While eating sea-salt ice cream, we chatted companionably like we had been friends since childhood. Occasionally, laughter would break out until Roxas abruptly got serious.

"Hey, guys," he turned toward Axel and me, "I noticed that you pretend to get along around me. But, I wish that you meant it for real."

Axel and I glanced awkwardly at each other, our eyes expressing rather sincere guilt. I suppose we didn't mean to be mean to each other or fight with each other like we did. It just happened, this hostility between us. We hadn't realized that until it was practically too late.

"We do now," I finally spoke, "though we sure as heck didn't used to."

"Yeah," Axel chimed in. "Things got bad between us fast. Then Xion told me just what she thought of me and...I'm cool with her now."

I can't even describe the relief that spread across Roxas' face. He seemed to like what he heard as he leaned back and took another lick of ice cream.

"Well, I was going to say I would stop hanging out with either of you until your egos simmered down."

"Really?!?" Axel and I inquired at the same time, nearly dropping our treats.

"Yeah. Do you think I would have wanted to put up with fights between you two? Pfft, I would rather watch wrestling than that!"

Despite what I wanted to be my anger, I found myself laughing at Roxas' words. Axel joined in, Roxas shrugged but laughed too, and we were all laughing like crazy people. It was a moment in which we truly bonded.

Relations between me and Axel have run more smoothly than they have ever been; I mean it. Surprise overwhelmed me when he once told me that he saw me an ally. So, even though he seems threatening, it's only toward the scheming members who desire to overthrow the Organization. It's all about power, not because these members are against its goals like I am. But, I get way ahead of myself here. Axel, I realize, is genuinely a good person at heart (pardon the pun). Hr will never betray me, even if he might dream of deserting the Organization one day. Actually, I'm not sure what goes on in his mind. He is an enigma to everyone but himself.

Craftily, he hides everything personal, even from us. He can be cautious, distrusting, and even paranoid. But, Roxas and I understand him, which is the only time he will ever make an exception. His personality seems as though it varies like the wind sometimes...or actually more like the mysterious fire. Fire can burn or it can sear. It can blaze or it can smolder humbly into ash. Anger, sadness...but doomed to never be honestly, genuinely content with itself; that's what sums up Axel. If he could feel emotions, he would only possess the negative ones—never the positive.

And if I could feel, I would feel nothing but sympathy toward him, for he's one of those guys who didn't deserve what had come to him. Fate just had different plans in store for him.

"You know, Xion," he told me once, "it's like this. Maybe we were meant to fade back into nothing and serve no purpose in the world."

"How can you be sure about that?" I had inquired, gazing intently at him.

He shrugged, a typical Axel response. "I'm not—course I'm not. But, as far as I see it, we're just the leftovers nobody wanted."

Can it be as simple as that? Maybe this applied to most Nobodies, but was it true to the three of us? It may sound weird now, but I think we will each serve a purpose.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I admit that this chapter WAS a bit more serious this time around. However, the rest of them will contain some pretty random humor. And the Demyx one, which will be next... You guys are going to LOVE that one, trust me. XD**


	9. Demyx the Desperate One

**A/N: Hi, guys! I can't think of much to say in this author's note today, so I'll move on straight to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Demyx the Desperate One**

I tolerate the Melodious Nocturne fine, but I used to neither like him nor hate him. Perhaps it's the childish antics that kept me from liking him or the yearning to belong that kept me from hating him. All I know is that he's strong up to a point, a certain limit after so many hits taken. Demyx is just a scared little weasel, as much as I prefer not to admit it. I feel as though he wasn't cut out for this gig regarding the most powerful, borderline evil group in the world. He avoids fighting like the plague, which I guess is a bonus. Still, he also tries to put on a tough guy act for all to see, but fails dismally. The others won't be fooled that easily, whereas Demyx is regretfully one of the most gullible people I've ever met.

I mean, he's the easiest to prank, the easiest to say insults that he actually won't understand until, like, a minute later—it's insane. Other times, though, he does display a more intelligent, mature side when he plays his sitar, which he always carries with him without fail. If he ever lost it, the world would end, I swear. He even whispered in my ear once that he goes to sleep every night with the sitar under his pillow. I'm guessing it's an artist thing. Honestly, Demyx proves that he really is more of a lover than a fighter. And that's a big no-no with Xemnas, who keeps insisting that only through fighting can we achieve our goal.

One of the main mysteries surrounding Demyx consists of his blond hair. We all have struggled when it comes to classifying his hairstyle. Is it a mullet? Is it a faux hawk? Is it just a battle with a weed whacker gone totally awry? I doubt that we will ever know for sure. At least his personality isn't mysterious—actually, quite the opposite. Demyx is like an open book, which we can read without any pauses in between paragraphs, what with his mannerisms and habits. For example, Larxene prepares to beat him up every night at ten o'clock, when he still strums his sitar and sings. To me, his voice sounds adequate, but apparently, the Nymph just can't stand it. The poor guy with such bright yet naïve teal eyes can never put off enough outward innocence to make her reconsider. Seriously, Larxene will attack at a moment's notice if something really fuels her anger.

I actually get along with Demyx rather well, even if he's bit of an oddball at times. He's top five in my book, being right behind Roxas and Axel when it comes to members I willingly place my trust with. And, yes, that's meaningful, considering I don't get along with just anybody. My respect and liking has to be earned first before friendship can ensue. Ah, that reminds me! Demyx, like Axel, hardly received my trust upon my meeting him; if anything, he only received my disdain. He pretended to be a tough guy when Xemnas introduced me to him, I remember. Once the Superior opened the door to the Nocturne's room, I noticed that the blond guy was doing pull-ups on a bar screwed into the wall while eating raw meat. To say the least, this wasn't a good first impression. If he had tried picking a fight with me, it wouldn't have been much worse than this.

When Xemnas spoke in his slow, eloquent monotone, "Number Nine, this is our newest member, Number Fourteen, Xion," Demyx dropped on his feet to the floor, though stumbled slightly in the process. With an obviously put-on bad boy swagger, he gradually strode over to me while "gruffly" putting out his hand.

"Name's Demyx, kid, don't wear it out."

I highly objected to being called "kid." Trust me, when you're fifteen years old, that's the last thing you would ever want to be addressed by somebody.

Coldly, I took his hand, though ensured to say condescendingly, "When you want to introduce me to the _real _you, let me know."

Taken aback, Demyx retaliated with his voice almost cracking by shouting, "But, this is the real me! I—I can beat you up any day of the week, kid!"

"It's not 'kid', it's Xion!" I raged right back at him before Xemnas gently but firmly guided me down the corridor to meet Luxord.

Things changed real quickly between Demyx and me, though, despite a less-than-perfect introduction. Apparently, my words had had a profound affect on him, causing him to see the error of his ways. Demyx, in my opinion, really is a good guy. At least he learns from his mistakes unlike pretty much most of the other members. They prefer to pretend that they never make any mistakes. It happened when I was kickboxing in the gym, aiming my high kicks at Zexion, who hung upside down. I had tied him up that way.

The Schemer sighed and winced yet again when I kicked him in the chest. For an explanation, I only say that he had made me very, very mad. And when that furious, I generally don't forgive easily. I induce punishment first before I forgive, which is actually more merciful than Larxene's methods or Saix's.

"Number Fourteen, why do you insist on putting me through seemingly ceaseless torture?" Zexion inquired before I kicked him in the shins.

"That's a question you can answer yourself, Zexy!" I beamed.

"You are sadistic."

I laughed dementedly just as Demyx stepped inside the gym.

Both Zexion and I were astonished to find him in the one place he avoided (due to the possibility of other members ganging up on him) as he headed toward the dumbbells.

"What the heck is _he_ doing here?!?" I shouted, pointing to the tough guy poser.

My then rival calmly glared at me and replied stonily, "Perhaps you should ask him yourself."

With one last kick to his stomach, I left Zexion hanging to investigate the current situation of Demyx being in the gym. Why did he want to be so tough anyway? However, just as I approached the blond, he addressed me first.

"Hey, Xion, I've been thinking about what you said. The truth is I'm a musician who just plays his sitar all day. I still got to be tough, though, or the other guys will beat on me," he told me in the most honest tone I had yet heard from him.

I sighed and wearily patted him on the shoulder. "Dude, the best you can do is kind of tough—not psychotic tough like Saix or brawny tough like Lexaeus."

To my complete shock, Demyx gave me a somewhat goofy grin. "I know, but I can try, right?"

The kid's confidence amazed me, even though most of the other members had picked on him for that past week. Even Axel disrespected him and once said that "that music guy couldn't even fight his way out of a paper bag." But, I decided to think differently.

Putting out my gloved hand for Demyx to shake, I told him, "Then maybe we should be friends, Demyx. You don't seem to be too bad a kid."

"Thanks...I think."

"No, you _know_," I joked companionably when he shook my hand. "Now how about we just play some video games and forget the gym for today."

The Nocturne grinned as a sign of agreement. "Sure!"

As we created portals to transport over to my room, I heard Zexion inquire, "Is anybody going to let me down, namely you, Number Fourteen?"

Of course, still slightly irate with him, I ignored him.

From that day forward, Demyx and I were good friends who got along perfectly. He showed me his awesome sitar, and I tended to ask him to spar with me. And, when I ask someone to spar with me, it usually means I like them. It should be a compliment, considering I don't like many people. For some reason, Demyx had managed to worm his way into my good side. Maybe it was because he seemed desperate when it came to befriending the members of the Organization—not an easy thing to do. I guess everyone else thinks Demyx is too innocent to be part of the group. It's his innocence, though, that made me want to make friends with him. If he had been a sharp-tongued jerk like Zexion, I would have avoided him.

Demyx is not a fighter, so what? That makes him different from the members always hungry for a fight. It is a refreshing change from all the jerks who love to argue with each other. Demyx just does the smart thing and prefers to not stir up all the drama that already exists within headquarters. He's rather approachable, friendly, and likeable once you get to know him. I have suggested to him working on first impressions, though, because he still sucks at them. It almost seems as though he focuses on coming off as tough to everyone he meets. So much for that one adage that says just be yourself—he might not know that one. Despite all the flaws he has and his unpopularity, Demyx is still one of my friends. And I will stand up for my friends whenever they need it. Trust me, Demyx needs a lot of vouching from me.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where the whole Xion treating Zexion like a punching bag idea came from. I honestly don't. I guess I just wanted to be funny as always. XD Obviously, this is before that part in chapter six.**

**So, Demyx pretends to be tough, even though we know he's only a little tough. I gotta admit, picturing him eating raw meat cracked me up. And working out? Ahahahaha! XD Never mind. Tell me what you thought--the magical button's right there.**

**Next chapter: Luxord is a magician!...if you consider cheating on card games magic tricks.**


	10. Luxord the Gambling Addict

**A/N: Hey, guys. Didn't expect to see this updated so soon? Well, on my profile, I mentioned that on my birthday that I would give you readers/reviewers an awesome present. An earlier-than-usual update of Xion's Opinions (my most popular story to date), I thought, would be just the thing. XD Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Luxord the Gambling Addict**

Ah, yes, it's time for me to talk about the Gambler of Fate. I'm not sure if there's much to tell about Luxord since he does play with his cards all the time...and not much else. The rest of us make fun of him for his obsession, though he disregards it as though we don't matter. However, he does get back at us by beating us at cards. The members who love betting (namely the older members like Xigbar) have lost numerous munny by challenging Number Ten. The reason? Luxord _loves _cheating—absolutely adores it. I can't really specify exactly how he cheats, because I don't even know. The tricks he comes up with acutely remind me of a magician's. In a way, he is a magician minus the top hat, cape, and a snowy white rabbit. If he had those on him, we would take him even less seriously.

Just because Luxord might have magic tricks, though, doesn't necessarily imply he is a good fighter. In fact, it's seldom that he gets into any physical fights. Rather, he prefers to play mind games and mess with people's heads. I guess he thinks that's the most fun activity in the world. OK, whatever floats his boat. Anyway, Luxord's powers basically consist of using his cards to attack (oh, scary) and turn his rivals into random, gambling-related objects for thirty seconds. The latter, though, is catered more to the unfortunate sucker who opts to play one of Luxord's little games. Really, that's what the dude is all about. The fact that he also likes games is what makes other members (i.e. me) mock him.

His style never ceases to amaze me; it's just so bizarre for a guy his age to look the way he does. Of course, we all wear the robes. But, I speak of his face. He actually wears studs in his ears! I don't think that earrings look that attractive on somebody like Luxord. I mean, he also styles his hair, which looks like blond peach fuzz on his head—that's what it reminds me of anyway. And don't even get me started on his constantly trimmed beard. I don't know who he's trying to emulate, though he looks weird. The guy is, like, thirty years old, OK? Maybe older, so considering that, he shouldn't even be wearing studs. Or play games or trick people as though he's pulling pranks. Luxord might as well be a teenager only less fun. I mean, if he was my age, I wouldn't hang out with him.

Luxord doesn't have many friends since his cheating at everything from bridge to Texas hold 'em tends to drive us away. No one likes a sore loser, that much can be said. But, a cheater is much worse and extremely annoying to have around. You wouldn't want to be robbed of a potential win, would you? Xaldin hangs out with Luxord, though, for some strange reason I couldn't comprehend. After all, Number Three is the easily angered type and losing games due to cheating is certainly very frustrating. But, Xaldin acts like he's completely used to it, so he doesn't so much as bat an eye if he loses to his colleague. Talk about an odd couple! I would never have seen that coming. Then again, I'm not that good at predicting anything.

Yes, this last sentence means I'm going to relate a time in which Luxord and I did not get along. Do I get along with anybody in the Organization? It usually does not seem like it apart from Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and I guess Zexion. It's just the older guys I hardly get along with. The little spat between me and Luxord started out uneventfully, the quiet before the storm. I had decided to hang out with Axel and Roxas due to the fact I had no idea what to do that day. Besides, I can always rely on those two for a little excitement. Most other members can't supply me with that. I was just walking down a random hall with my friends, chatting.

"Xemnas is such a bore! I swear that the meeting this morning lasted for six hours. My butt was sore the whole time, I'll tell you that," Axel quipped, wearing his customary smirk. That smirk would never go away, I swear.

"Well, I did get hungry halfway through it," Roxas contributed to humor him.

"If you thought you were hungry, I was starving," I half-joked. Seriously, though, this particular meeting lasted forever. I thought I was going to die of hunger. I guess, technically, we should all be dead since we don't have hearts. But the fact remained that Xemnas forgot that lunch existed; furthermore, he disregarded that we can still be hungry. It's our hearts that are missing, not our stomachs. Anyway, as the three of us walked toward the cafeteria, Luxord appeared.

Axel's constant smirk seemed to grow even wider upon seeing the gambling addict, almost as though he expected him to challenge him to a game of poker. "What's up, Luxord? Do you suppose you could play us in a game of—oh, I don't know—_all-out poker_?!?"

Luxord sniffed, crossing his arms in a proper British manner before answering, "Perhaps, if you three were even worth my while."

I couldn't stand for such a snooty, uppity comment from that guy, the one who thought us so pathetic and basically opined that with that accent of his. When my pride seemed threatened, I resolved to stand up for myself. So, since I was so easily inclined to anger, I replied grumpily, "What do you mean by worth your while, idiot?!? Do you think we can't take you on? Do you think we can't pile up our chips, bet them all, and win? Well, I think we are worth your while. Challenge us!"

Scratching his whiskery chin, Luxord thought over my words while wearing an amused expression. I knew he doubted our abilities, considering we are teenagers. To play against teenagers would bore someone as old as he is. But, despite all these factors, he planned to serve to our favor for once—a miracle in itself, since he tended to trick and wheedle time away before agreeing to anything.

"All right, you're on. Meet me in the billiards room."

He just could never call it the pool room. After all, he always felt the need to articulate properly like some sort of obsessed grammar freak. Despite his many annoying habits, we followed him to that room.

We watched Luxord as he meticulously shuffled a deck of cards that he kept in his robe pocket. Staring at us appraisingly, he pointed Roxas out among the three of us. "You're the chosen one, Roxas. As such, you should go first in playing against me. Axel will be next and then you, brat."

"I have a name, you know. It's Xion. I suggest you use it once in a while," I said sarcastically, observing Roxas shooing us away as he put on his game face. Axel and I took that as our cue to move far from the table to watch the game play out. It definitely didn't take very long, only about fifteen minutes.

"What? You cheated! I know you did, because you peeked over my cards!" Roxas accused, abruptly standing to his feet out of sheer, unadulterated rage.

"You should have concealed them better, chosen one," Luxord replied calmly though in a smart-alecky tone.

In response to that, Roxas stormed off and gruffly told Axel he was next.

Axel attempted to beat Luxord at his own game, just like Roxas tried to. Unfortunately, he also failed, though only because he was caught cheating. Luxord immediately disqualified him, a move that did not set well with the redhead.

"Oh, so your rules say you can cheat, but I can't?!? You're stupid, Luxord!" Axel fumed and furiously strode to me. He leaned over me before he hissed sharply, "Xion, beat him for us, won't you?"

I had serious doubts regarding that ever happening. As you probably understand by now, I often lose to the other members when it comes to almost anything. Winning just isn't one of my strong suits. I seated myself across from Luxord, fully aware of this and anticipating failure.

"Ready to lose, Xion?" he inquired brusquely, flexing his fingers in a bored manner.

With a shrug to answer that, I looked at the cards he shuffled before placing one at his place and one at mine. One for him, one for me, one for him, and one for me until finally we each had seven cards in our possession; our competitive game of poker began. Now, I'm not about to divulge all the rules surrounding poker, since I barely understand them myself. However, this game went by rather slowly, unprecedented by Luxord's means. Lady Luck seemed to like me, because I kept gaining after my betting. The score as to what the cards stood for were going for me. Maybe the fact I dealt high cards and a full suit at one point had something to do with it. I eagerly waited for the defining moment that would ensure either my victory or Luxord's. It was a close game.

What really proved to my advantage was a royal flush in my gloved hands. I doubted anything could top that, and I had only played cards twice and poker once before this.

"What do you bet?" Luxord inquired, barely suppressing a smirk.

Putting on my best bluffing face, I answered stonily, "All in."

He chuckled. "You fool."

Tossing his cards carelessly on the table, they flipped upwards to show a full house. That would have been awesome for him if he played somebody else. I smirked as I tossed my own deck.

"Royal flush, dude. I win."

Luxord appeared flabbergasted as Roxas and Axel cheered, "Yeah, Xion!"

You expected me to say I lost, didn't you? Well, I can't lose all the time.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Xion pwned Luxord! And he deserved it too, after all of his cheating and ticking off Axel and Roxas. I never got why Luxord wore studs in his ears either. That's like a definite sign of a midlife crisis right there.**

**OK, this is random and definitely not story-related. Since they were running out of ice cream cakes at DQ, I ended up getting a Hannah Montana cake. And I ate her egotistical face first. XD Sorry fans of that show, I hate the show and Disney peeps. Sorry for the random me-centric story, I just thought it would be random to tell. **

**As for Xion's Opinions, expect another update on Tuesday. Until then, ciao!**


	11. Marluxia the Crazy Gardener

**A/N: Helloooooooooo, everybody! Tomorrow is Marluxia Day as well, so I thought why not update? That, and I promised you guys. XD Even though I think Marluxia is an excellent character who perfectly exemplifies villainy, Xion doesn't think that way. So, prepare for randomness...extreeeeme randomness. Not even the Xaldin chapter or the Xemnas chapter was this random.**

**So, I suggest you strap on your seatbelts and get some helmets fast! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the randomness, mwahahahahaha! (sorry, I'ma in a crazy mood today)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Marluxia the Crazy Gardener**

Can I just flat-out say I don't like Marluxia very much? A while ago, Xemnas officially named him Lord of Castle Oblivion. Guess how that went with him? Now, he's acting cockier than usual, as though he owns the place. Yeah, thanks almighty Superior for that genius idea! I hate it when arrogant people receive good things not even worthy of them. If karma had been around, maybe Marly would have been demoted to a rank below me. I laugh just thinking about that. Well, I guess Xemnas semi-promoted Marluxia, because the latter did such an awesome job at kissing up, even better than Saix. That didn't make the Wolfman too happy, I can tell you that—in fact, he and that psychopath can't stand each other. They avoid each other like the plague, I swear. Then again, Marluxia rarely gets along with anybody except Larxene for some reason. He might have a thing for her.

His weapon is, I admit, rather sharp and can actually be intimidating. Though pink, his scythe is a force to be reckoned with. It can slice through anything its blade impales. However, despite that fact, he prefers to parade it around to threaten us. I have only seen it in action while he's training, and that's about it. But, I bet he wouldn't mind using his evil scythe to torture us. The dude does have a sadistic side to him that is very, very obvious; once, he even described himself as such before chuckling. He has a weird sense of humor that he seems to share with Larxene, who may flirt with Axel but makes out with Marluxia every ten minutes. It's disgusting!

I wonder how he managed to nab a girlfriend in the first place—I mean, his hair is _pink_. I would think that would be a turn-off for other chicks (I know it would be for me), but that's not the case with Larxene. Sometimes, I wonder what they do in their spare time. Wipe out villages maybe? Perhaps destroy entire towns? It's just probably a cruel activity that both of them would love to the best of their abilities. Of course, they really can't love but whatever. I move on with my description of Marluxia. His dark blue eyes are deep and calculating, though mostly in a cold way. Maybe he goes with Larxene, so that he can manipulate her later. He seems the type to do something as merciless as that. I don't know what happened in his past life, but it must have been ugly to make him turn out the way he did. I would "feel" sorry for the guy if he wasn't too unlikable. He's been known to insult other members.

The Graceful Assassin, as he is called, also does something else besides stuff cure leaves down people's throats (i.e. me) at the infirmary. He tends his garden obsessively and is definitely not normal when it comes to that. I would go so far as to call him crazy. Would a sane guy talk to flowers five times a day? I don't think so. I guess that Marluxia is slightly too attached to the flowers, mainly the roses. He absolutely adores them and has yet to sacrifice them to give those to Larxene. Protecting them like precious gold, he ensures to lock his greenhouse, though the idiot doesn't realize that we teleport wherever we want. Uh-oh, that reminds me of a time in which he and I got along worse than usual. I did something stupid, which I blame on those two whackjobs Roxas and Axel. It all started with a simple dare.

We had spent an entire day on daring each other and executing these dares. Axel had just returned from locking Zexion in the broom closet (guess who came up with that) and turned toward me. His smirk became his hugest yet as he thought of what to tell me to do.

"Xion...I dare you to raid Marly's flower garden. No one has ever done it before, and if you could pull it off, it would be awesome. Just wreak havoc on it."

I nodded while gamely returning his smirk. "Will do, Axel. You won't be disappointed."

"Yeah, but I bet Marluxia would be," Roxas muttered, though smiled in spite of his tone.

So, off I teleported to the infamous flower garden, hoping I would avoid getting caught.

I decided that I should make my dare extra worthwhile by maybe causing some destruction. The look on Marluxia's face would be priceless, and that would induce some serious laughter. I needed a laugh that day, since the meeting bored me to death. Looking around for the perfect thing, I wandered into the corner of the vast gardens. There, I found a pair of trimmers that could easily lop off blossoms of several plants. Perfect! I caused some mischief with those trimmers and ran around cutting flowers off stems left to right. This would serve as the ideal revenge for all those sardonic comments Marluxia gave me in the infirmary. Nothing could please me more. After all the flowers I ruined in a span of ten minutes, I saved the best for last. Now, Marluxia loved his roses, more than anything or anybody in the whole world. No wonder, since they don't talk, just sit there. Why not wreck them to see an even better reaction than once thought?

I thought I was a genius in thinking up this grand finale of my simple yet sophisticated prank. Unfortunately, I had barely lopped off four beautiful rose blossoms before the owner of the garden decided to make his grand entrance. Seeing Marluxia rear his pink head into this place unnerved me. Great, I was caught. At least I hadn't made a bet with Axel concerning this, or I would have had loads of munny to pay. He sauntered regally my way, his sapphire eyes seeming to narrow with each step. Soon, they were narrowed into slits, unwelcome slits that implied he wanted to strangle me. I wouldn't have been surprised if it turned out that's what his thoughts had consisted. Really, I couldn't help gulping at the sight of an angry, taller, and definitely stronger than me member. Bye-bye non-existent life, hello death. And, apparently, Nobodies have no afterlives either.  
"Fourteen," Marluxia addressed me in a low, deadly voice, "what do you think you're doing?"

Pretending to laugh light-heartedly, I greeted, "Hey, Marluxia! How are you doing? Were you out with your girlfriend? I guess life has been good to you, huh?"

Yes, I was saying random stuff to be "nice." But, Marluxia isn't nice; I doubt he's ever been nice. As I told you, he has been known to be as cruel as he wants. The case in point was the moment when he glared even more at me, despite my attempt at human politeness. Then again, we are barely human ourselves, so I guess my attempt sucked. In fact, Marluxia practically exploded.

"You know full well those are _my _roses! You're desecrating them! You like to destroy beauty?!?"

Things didn't play out well after that, because I liked to respond sarcastically. And as a sarcastic girl, I couldn't resist taking a jab at him. Messing with people can be so fun.

"It's not that I want to destroy beauty, Marluxia. I just want to thoroughly irritate you."

"Well...you have certainly done that very well then, haven't you?"

Since I obviously crossed the line, in his opinion, he took out his scythe and brandished it cruelly toward me. I merely laughed to hide my fear, which is pathetic. I mean, why should I be scared of a gardener with pink hair? Well, he's not an ordinary gardener—he's a whackjob with a scythe that can kill five people at once!! I think I had every right to want to run to the hills. So, tow minutes found me running away from Marluxia, who wielded his weapon to try to strike me. Being sliced in half was not part of the plan, or any plan for that matter.

While I was running, Zexion came out of the broom closet by teleportation, as though he knew I would eventually come over to say I idealized Axel's dare. However, I was a little busy at the moment. Not only that, I instinctively felt desperate for assistance.

"Zexion, help!" I called to him. "Marluxia is going crazy bananas!"

That brat did nothing but smirk, summon a camera randomly, and snapped a photo of me running as fast as possible.

"You idiot!" I yelped before screaming, "AHHHH!!!" with Marluxia on my tail.

"Sorry, Number Fourteen, I couldn't resist," Zexion told me in his snotty way. Disregarding him and his annoying ways, I kept trying to avoid Number Eleven's clutches.

Luckily, Axel and Roxas snatched me from the corridor just in time by pushing me through a portal. The last thing I saw was Marluxia looking confused though extremely angry. It was just a good thing they saved me from such an unstable Nobody like him. I don't even want to imagine what the other scenario would have consisted. Once I found myself back in the nice, safe confines of my room, I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Whew, thanks guys! I thought I was a goner back there," I told them, wearing a huge grin.

"No problem, Xion. Anything for someone who nearly got killed by Marluxia," Axel drawled.

"Yeah, you could have died if we hadn't helped you," Roxas chimed in.

Sighing again, this time due to lack of breath, I plopped down on my bed to steady my breathing. Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas wanted to interrogate me to find out if I succeeded in my dare or not. They must have had doubts, considering that I was running from that psychotic gardener.

"So, Xion, are you going to have to pay us munny or did you do well with that little dare?" Axel inquired, arching one brow.

To prove that I had indeed carried out the dare, I revealed a rose blossom that I had placed in my pocket as proof. The two boys oohed and aahed at my success briefly before attacking me with comments. One that stood out in my mind came from Roxas.

"He must have turned rabid once he caught you."

Rabid was certainly one way of putting it. Downright crazy was another, in my opinion.

* * *

**A/N: OK, prepare for another non-story mini-rant of mine. Thing of it is, I have an account on this website that is for my English class. And another strange thing is that no one comments on my assignment thing or whatever--unlike you guys who review this story.**

**So, to all of you Xion's Opinions fans out there, THANK YOU! I feel like I belong on this website and nowhere else on the Net, believe me. You guys are my real homies!**

**Sorry about that randomness. I just get frustrated when it comes to being excluded in the real world. It's happened to the best of us. It's not that I don't have friends, it's just been one of those days. So, can you please drop in a review? I had no idea as to how much I really appreciate comments until five minutes ago seriously. Larxene chapter will be next week, and believe me, she is kinda freaky in that one. XDDD**


	12. Larxene the Vicious Hag

**A/N: Well, here it is guys: the long anticipated Larxene chapter. Like Marluxia before, I like this character. But, guess what? Xion doesn't. And you'll find out why. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does because they're awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Larxene the Vicious Hag**

Finally, I get to discussing the cruelest, meanest, and literally most heartless member out of our Organization. Larxene is definitely not someone you want to mess with. If her title, the Savage Nymph doesn't immediately scare you off, then be forewarned. She can possess the nastiest attitude in the universe when thoroughly angered. Indeed, she could easily claw your eyes out with her sharp, ionized kunai. Most of the time, though, she feigns politeness and demure behavior to flirt a lot with the other guys—the ones that would be considered cute anyway. Yes, Larxene can become rather promiscuous to the opposite sex. Her feminine wiles and charms actually are effective, as much as I find that hard to believe. I mean, the guys don't even treat me seriously; in fact, they treat me like a little girl. But, no, they don't with Larxene. Would it be weird to say I'm almost jealous of her?

She manages to wrap the guys around her finger except the elders (obviously, or that would result in gross old man perversion), Zexion (he doesn't like anybody...well, almost anybody), and my two good friends. Roxas is too young for her, and he says he wouldn't even be interested in her in the first place. As for Axel, he only prefers to entertain her flirtatious advances toward him. Other than that, he's not intrigued by her either. Still, as I said before, Larxene mainly has Marluxia to make out with anyway. Supposedly, they're plotting something evil together, so that's probably why. Call them a heartless version of Bonnie and Clyde.

And, like Bonnie and Clyde, they're about as ruthless together, an unstoppable pair. I don't know why they're into each other so much, though. Maybe Marluxia likes weirdly styled blond hair and laughingly mean teal eyes. Yeah, that's probably it. For some reason, though, Larxene is "nice" to me and has been for quite a while. I guess it's because I'm the only other girl in this place and that she's very desperate. But, Namine lives with us too, though Larxene treats her like crap. I don't know the exact reason why either; probably it's her sadistic side coming out. And, quite frankly, I dislike her because of it. If she can't go through a day without acting like a vicious hag, then I'd rather not hang out with her. Would _you _want to hang out with her? Yeah, I didn't think so. You probably understand then why I avoid her at all times. I don't plan on fading any time soon.

Well, I guess that practically sums Larxene up as a Nobody. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention the way she fights. I would say she fights like a hostile bee: if bothered, she will sting mercilessly until her rival has the sense to back off. Wait, that describes a wasp. Oh well, wasps, bees—it's all the same thing as far as I'm concerned. Her sadistic tactics are enough to take the wind out of anybody. I remember I've trained with her before, and I don't plan on doing it again. I shudder to think of all the electric shocks I took during our mock battle. The truth is, I think she takes training too seriously to the point that she thinks the combat is real. If only she wasn't so delusional! Well, there really is no winning with Larxene, not as long as her psychotic ways get the better of her.

Time to reflect on a certain moment I shared with Larxene—but, really, I can't really look back on her fondly. Maybe I'll tell of the moment she tried to get me on her side. Oh, yes, she tried to convince me that she wasn't as bad as she really is. It happened on my second day at Organization HQ while I gave myself my own tour of the place. Since Xemnas guided me to certain spots he wanted me to see, I figured I could check the rest of them out for myself. I proceeded to sneak to the training room aka the gym. I didn't feel like working out, just watching others practice by beating the snot out of each other. Larxene did exactly that with Marluxia.

As he swiped his scythe at her, she lithely leapt on the handle and gave him severely electric shocks with her kunai...on the face. Ouch! Even I winced, despite not even participating in this training combat. However, I didn't resort to feeling sorry for Marluxia.

"Did you honestly have to electrocute me so harshly?" Marluxia questioned reproachfully, allowing his weapon to disappear. He seemed to have dealt enough blows already, so that he reluctantly surrendered, much to Larxene's glee. She smirked at him, amused from his reaction.

"Of course, Marluxia. So sorry that I hurt you."

"Well, no harm done, I suppose," Marluxia muttered resignedly.

But, yeesh, they showed their affection in the weirdest way I've ever witnessed.

It was then that Pinky decided to acknowledge my presence in the gym. Once his sharpened dark blue eyes scanned over me, he told Larxene, "I notice that the wretched new girl is here."

She glanced at me, curiosity abruptly piqued. "So she is. Let me handle this, darling."

And she kissed him for my benefit. I just thought that maybe they could take themselves and their making out somewhere else. I know I didn't need to see that tongue action between them. In spite of that, she sauntered vainly over to me, flipping her blond hair back. Trust me, I already disliked her, yet here she was, trying to start a conversation with me.

"Oh, so you must be Xion," she addressed me in her false honey tone. "I'm Larxene. It's rather..._nice _to have another girl around. These men can be so boring."

I felt that I wasn't at the age to know anything about the opposite sex, even though I was fifteen. Still, guys were the farthest thing from my mind, for I had better things to waste my time with.

I only responded tersely, "I suppose they can be."

"Let's be friends," she entreated, pretending to be diplomatic.

Shrugging, I decided that I didn't need to make any enemies. "Um, sure..."

Let's face it: I wasn't at all enthused at being Larxene's friend, but it was better than death. Despite this, though, she pestered me every day after that, imploring for me to hang out with her.

Again, since that served as a better option than death, I went right along with it. But, I'll have you know, this occurred before I started hanging out with Axel and Roxas. After that happened, I wasn't feeling so charitable any more. Maybe I should divulge what went on during the "friendship" with me and Larxene. Well, it didn't go over that great. Sure, she kept up her goody two shoes façade, but she did these weird things. Sometimes, she would ask me what I thought of the other guys and rate them on her special scale. Then, one time, she asked me if I still remained a virgin when I "died." Yeah, definitely don't ask about that. That thought still makes me vomit in my mouth a little bit. And, of course whenever Marly showed up, she would make out with him for ten minutes. But, that wasn't the worst part. _I _would happen to be there. It was sick.

Larxene, on one particular day, resolved to do something extremely low. I guess she was feeling rather promiscuous. For some reason, she wished to prove herself as a cheating rebel. In my presence, she pulled Zexion to her and kissed him like an animal. A surge of what I believe now was jealousy welled up inside me. I pushed her away from my future crush and screamed, "What the heck is wrong with you?!? He didn't ask you to kiss him!"

Zexion (I swear) almost flushed from embarrassment. "Um...thank you, Number Fourteen I guess. I appreciate you interfering with Larxene's own, ah, unique display of affection."

And he ran away as fast he possibly could, spitting and spluttering while doing so.

Thoroughly entertained, Larxene turned to me and said, "Well, Xi, I didn't know you—"

I interrupted her by punching her in the face with my firmly coiled fist. "Don't call me Xi! And, for another thing, you don't go around kissing other guys when you have a boyfriend, got it? Oh, and you can forget that we were _ever _friends. I didn't even want to be friends with you anyway!"

The smirk eroded from Larxene's face, replaced by a hostile scowl. "Oh, really? Well, I never even wanted to be friends with you either! You hang out with those two immature boys anyway—I don't need you. And it's perfectly fine to kiss other guys."

"Oh, really, Larxene?" Marluxia interrupted sourly.

The two of them proceeded to fight, using loudly voiced words during their argument. But, don't worry. They made up after two weeks of refusing to speak to each other. They really are a strange couple, but whatever floats their boat. As for me, I pretended that I was never "friends" with her, which was unsurprisingly easy to accomplish. Instead of her, I had Axel and Roxas: two for the price of one. That doesn't sound so bad to me. So, see? Larxene just wanted me on her side, because I was a fellow girl. But, just because we happened to be born the same sex, doesn't mean that we could get along. I had morals, she didn't. I had other friends to back me up, she just had a boyfriend. We were too different to even coincide with each other.

So, lesson be learned: never feign befriending evil hags like Larxene.

* * *

**A/N: As much as I love the Marlene pairing (it was something I got into), I felt like parodying their relationship. Because, seriously, Larxene is abusive. XD So, of course, she shows her "affection" in the weirdest ways possible. And as for Xion, she just wasn't buying the whole friendship offer deal. After all, Larxene is who she is. And Larxene fans (including me) love her for it. **

**Larx haters too, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. XD**


	13. Roxas the Chosen One

**A/N: Oh my God, guys, you are seriously awesome. OVER 5,000 HITS!!! That is the most I have ever gotten for a story, so thank you. I can't believe how popular this story got--I wasn't even expecting it to be as popular as it is. Then again, me putting out the first chapter before 358/2 Days came out may have had something to do with it. XP But, sigh, Xion's chapter next, and then it's over. I get somewhat bummed out just thinking about it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Roxas the Chosen One**

Ah, I can now move on to someone I hold in my esteem. Roxas is just a joy to talk to, and he cracks his clever jokes every time he gets the chance. Only the truly evil, bitter members have anything bad to say about the guy. He's just not someone everybody can bash. In that way, he really is lucky Number Thirteen, the Key to Destiny. I sometimes feel like a clone of him since we wield similar weapons. But, actually, we're like brother and sister. We tell each other everything that either bug us or make us happy. I don't know how my friend Roxas and I click so well—we just _do_. It's like we knew each other in a past life or something like that. Still, he and Axel get along way better since they're guys. I ensure to avoid interfering with their friendship, because they need guy time.

The higher-ups often whisper about Roxas, who they associate with a kid named Sora. I have no idea who the heck that guy is, but he's apparently a big deal. I wonder what he's done to make himself so special to separate himself from other kids his age. Oh well, I'll find out some day. I don't know when, but I will. Now, I doubt that Roxas will thrill too much at the idea of me talking about Sora. So, Roxas has blond hair and blue eyes. As I said before, he has a Keyblade, which is also a big deal, too. Apparently, a Keyblade is a very rare weapon to have in possession. The purest people usually have one, though Roxas doesn't have a heart.

It's interesting. Maybe he's just a rare exception to the rule like me. He prefers to forget he's the subject of such mystery, though. I'm assuming he occasionally wonders what Sora is like, like I do. The thing of it is, I think he cares more about actually meeting him than I do. Well, even if we both have Keyblades, we can't be exactly the same. It's the differences that separate us and make us unique. I hope we're different anyway. Honestly, I don't ever want to have to find out that he's my clone. OK, I'm getting too confusing and off track here. All I'm saying is that I assume it's more than coincidence that we both possess the same type of weaponry. And for some reason, the older members seem to be counting down days to something important, something big. What are they doing, counting off days until we die? To think, Roxas brought about this confusion.

I would like to dwell on the good times I share with my friend Roxas instead of talking about all this crap I know isn't making a bit of sense. I won't really reveal the circumstances of how we met, because that's getting repetitive now. Instead, I will speak of a time that proves how genuine our friendship is. Before I do that, however, there are some things you ought to know about Roxas. For one thing, he's very stubborn, more stubborn than any mule I've seen. Then again, I haven't seen many mules, but oh well. Another trait that he possesses is the jokester one. Axel pretty much implanted that one, I'm afraid. His mischievous ways always manage to land him into some kind of trouble. Lastly, he can be quiet sometimes, though only when relaxed.

I think I can come up with which story to tell now concerning him. It includes all three traits I just mentioned, or else I'd make a crappy storyteller. All right, let's see... Once, Saix caught all three of us spraypainting the door to his room. Needless to say, our punishment wasn't pleasant at all. After all, he squealed to the Superior, who treats him like some sort of second-in-command lapdog. No surprise that our venerable leader would pick favorites—he seems the type. As punishment, we had to paint a fresh coat of white on the walls of the headquarters corridors...as if they already weren't white enough.

Roxas opted to be the one to devise a revenge plan. "Let's steal Saix's weapon, guys."

Axel and I exchanged looks, for once doubtful of that idea. We were already stuck painting, therefore carrying out our punishment. To think up something new would surely put us in worse trouble than ever before. Even we were unsure if we wanted to take that risk.

"Pfft, sorry, buddy. We can't do that, cuz after all, we are stuck painting. If we do what you say, we'll be painting the whole castle next," Axel commented cynically just as he accidentally splashed paint on himself. This lead to a two minute cursing scene that caused Roxas to cover my ears.

"Now, now, Axe, there are ladies present," he warned.

Axel merely shrugged. "Xion's technically not a lady, got it memorized?"

"Thanks, Axel," I muttered sarcastically, splashing more paint on him, and that resulted in more swearing.

Meanwhile, we wasted more minutes painting but found that Roxas refused to. He made that obvious by plunging his brush into the bucket, sat down, and crossed his arms. Axel slapped himself in response to all this.

"Roxas, come on, it's a risky idea!"

"Yeah, do you want us to get busted again?" I asked, irritated at this point.

He only smirked calmly as he informed us, "And this is coming from the two most reckless pranksters I've ever known. Guys, we've never cared about the consequences before, have we?"

"No," Axel said at the same time I replied, "I suppose not."

"Then let's steal a claymore!"

Eventually, we were all in agreement as we abandoned our punishment to metaphorically find bigger fish to fry. And that came in the form of stealing. Go figure. But, we had fun snatching Saix's claymore from his room, where he hadn't even hung out at yet. Good thing he was off training somewhere. While we strode down the corridor victorious, Roxas resolved to add something extra to his original idea.

"How about we frame somebody for theft? Any ideas?" he asked, his eyes aglow with mischief.

"Marluxia," Axel and I stated in unison. We both detested the guy due to his arrogant ways, so we figured why not let him take all the blame? That would be unbeknownst to him, of course.

Roxas, being the mastermind behind the whole prank, tossed Saix's claymore into Marly's empty room. That would give us afternoon entertainment for sure. Once this was accomplished, we retreated to the hall which we had started painting. We whistled innocently, as though we had never left our spots. Enjoying the camaraderie we shared, Roxas hardly spoke once we did come back to our work. The ensuing roar we heard two hours later made our collective victory all the sweeter.

"Number Eleven, how dare you steal my weapon!" Saix shouted, and his bellow echoed throughout the whole castle.

Shortly after, we casually glanced over our shoulders to observe Marluxia frantically running away from the blue haired Nobody. It took our combined efforts not to laugh.

Roxas, in this respect, is definitely a clever guy. He can get us out of trouble just as easily as get us into it. In fact, we pretended to be innocent witnesses that day when Xemnas later questioned us. Beforehand, Roxas told us all to say that we had seen Marluxia steal Saix's claymore with our own eyes. That had Pinky busily doing kitchen duty for a month after our incriminating testimony. Meanwhile, we sat back on the living room couch, watching TV as though our punishment had never existed. Xemnas even lifted it due to our willing assistance in naming Marluxia as a thief.

"Roxas, we owe you big time, buddy," Axel declared, opening a can of Quash.

"Yeah, without you, we'd still be painting," I agreed enthusiastically.

The blond chosen one (as me and Axe jokingly call him) only leaned back further into the comfortable cushions and smirked. "Well, where would you guys be without me in the first place? Probably bored, that's what, hahaha!"

"Don't get cocky now," I warned, softly punching his arm. "Just because you're our hero doesn't mean you have the right to do that."

Of course, I knew that Roxas joked, because that was basically all he did. Still, I think I should blame that on Axel's poor influence. Then again, maybe I had something to do with it, too. I _was _Roxas' other friend, after all, so I was just as responsible.

But, he did have a point: Axel and I would be bored without him to entertain us. Sure, the redhead does his fair share, but Roxas is Roxas. No one can ever take his place, even as the older members insist he's connected to Sora in some way. Sora is probably some lame guy who I couldn't carry a decent conversation with. I doubt I would get along with him all that well. What do I know, though? Maybe I'll meet him one day, and we'll hit it off. Until then, my friend Roxas is there to do whatever he pleases whether it be pretending to be innocent or goofing off as usual. He serves as the link that kind of connects us, in a way. All of us members know him in one way or another. His presence can be keenly felt by everyone, probably due to some light that might exist inside him. The light within the darkness—that's what he is.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Roxas is just a bucketload of fun, isn't he? Well, I'd imagine he would be around his friends, even though he was depressed through pretty much all of KH2. But, hey, who can blame him? Technically, in case any of you are wondering if what was mentioned were spoilers or not, they're probably not. They were just educated guesses written before the game even came out. So, I highly doubt they spoil anything. However, I did look at Wikipedia before writing this chapter.**

**OK, this is important: THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE OUT FRIDAY...since it is Xion's favorite day. XD Seriously, though, I got a KH AU Christmas fic to type up, so that's why I'm rushing. OK, sorry for the long A/N's. Later, til Friday.**


	14. Xion Me! the Allegedly Annoying One

**A/N: I hope all of you had a happy Thanksgiving. I know I did, even though I watched a lot of TV, including the parade. The parade was all right--at least the performers didn't totally suck. Well, anyway...sorry 'bout that. Thing of it is, this is it: the final chapter. I know I've gotten suggestions to add a Namine chapter, but as you will see, the last paragraph in this chapter is pretty final. I couldn't really fit it in, so sorry about that, too.**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Xion (Me!) the Allegedly Annoying One**

Wow, after all these other members, I now end up trying to talk about myself. I'm not the best at that. The others are surely more interesting than—oh, what the heck? Well, let's see...you definitely don't want to mess with me either. I may be only five foot three, but I can pack a punch. I'm like a little stick of dynamite ready to explode. I possess more energy than the most hyper hummingbird, which tends to get on everybody's nerves. But, that's what I love about being the baby of our dysfunctional family. Don't you know that the youngest gets away with everything? OK, maybe not. As you probably know by now, I manage to get myself into too many scrapes.

I'm also charming, devilishly beautiful (ha, kidding!), and supposedly annoying. Too many people have called me that, even my own friends. They tell me, "Oh, Xion, stop this before we get you!" or some crap like that. I guess I'm annoying in the sense I like pulling pranks to get the others flustered. That's about it, though. I only want a little fun in my life. Is that so wrong? I may lack a heart, but I might as well make the best of it, you know? They say I don't have long to live, bit that's a lie. Really, I'm just going to have to beat the odds. I specialize in that, you know. In spite of all my joking nonsense, I do have a serious side few people know about.

It usually emerges when I train with the other members, from Demyx (the easiest) to Xigbar (the hardest, definitely). With my Kingdom Key, which is so blah, I get down to business. When I fight, I give it my all. Every magic technique I have ever learned as well as special physical attacks, I try to use it to my advantage. The truth is, I hate losing. So, I strain my muscles and my mind to defeat my opponent. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't; it's as simple as that. Out of all the combative fights I've been in, I have won half of them. I guess that's not so bad, having a fifty percent fighting ability. That would be good enough for most people, but I want to raise that to a hundred—maybe a hundred and ten—percent. My serious side contains my ambition, my drive, and my eagerness to become the best at what I do. Most people don't know me like that.

All these stories I've previously told show how me and a certain member connect, good or bad. Hm, can't exactly relate a time in which I connected with myself, can I? That, my good friends, is something I prefer to call self-conceit. The last time I checked, I don't have that. Maybe I'll tell just a little more about myself. For, I actually have this secret that I have never revealed before. As I said way back in the beginning, I'm considering deserting the Organization. Actually, it's not because of certain members ('cause Zexion is genuinely awesome now). The cause exasperates me. I mean, what cause? What if we don't get our hearts back? What will happen to us then? Will that Sora guy go kill us off one by one?

See, this is my whole theory on the subject that comes in the form of these many questions. Someone against us will kill us off. And, you're probably thinking that I'm brave to the point I laugh at death. You're wrong! On the contrary, I'm scared of death, absolutely terrified. If I have to remain with the Organization to get my heart back, I can't. There must be another way, some solution better than that supposed one. For, something tells me I'm connected to someone, like Roxas is to Sora. And maybe that someone is telling me to join the light side.

Meh, enough with this serious crap! Let me be funny again.

So, as I consider leaving Organization XIII (technically XIV, but who's counting?), I think of the people in my life. There's my two friends along with all the others I love to mess with. But, as you have probably guessed, there is someone special in my life as of yesterday. Yes, yesterday—it's official now. It just started off as nothing special. I grabbed a doughnut from the kitchen, and I gladly munched on it. Demyx decided to entreat me to play video games with him at this early in the morning. Chewing and swallowing my doughnut at lightning speed, I breezily agreed to the offer. My mood was fairly awesome that day. We retreated to his room and played video games for six hours.

"Woooo, beat you again, Xion!" Demyx bragged for the entire world to hear.

"Yeah, I know...but this time, I'll beat you for sure!" I challenged in my confident manner.

Zexion entered the room just then by abruptly intruding, his eyebrows slowly knitting in confusion. To explain his confusion, I sat close to Demyx but only as a sign of our friendship. Besides, we were playing video games. It's not like we were making out. Nonetheless, the Schemer sighed heavily and delivered the mundane news that usually was carried out by one of us.

"There's a meeting that will take place in five minutes. It is best that both of you prepare," he murmured before departing. "Demyx, look after her well, won't you?"

"Uh, sure, man," the blond musician replied, scratching his head out of puzzlement. As for me, I knew something was up with Zexion. I put two and two together, so that I soon realized what it was. After the meeting, I looked for him everywhere: in the halls, in the broom closet, and in every place I had ever been with him. He wasn't at any of these places, though only one spot remained.

To arrive there faster, I teleported to the balcony, where he had practically kissed me that one time. Of course, I idiotically refused back then, but now...things were different between us. We no longer fought, though scarcely talked either. I had hoped so desperately for the latter, but he would never do it. I wondered why as I observed him perching on the railing, his chin placed in his hand in deep contemplation. This had to be over that stupid gaming incident that he mistook as something else.

As a signal that I remembered the last time we were at the balcony, I warned, "Hey, dude, you're gonna fall off that railing if you're not careful. And I don't have Marly's cure leaves with me."

As much as he tried to hide it, Zexion smiled very slightly while snorting with what I can describe as suppressed laughter. I always knew I was funny. However, his grave expression appeared again, a sight I despised seeing. I mean, there's this whole other side to him that he hides all the time. He is as tricky as the illusions he casts, I swear. Admittedly concerned for the guy, I moved closer to him. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. Go figure. Apparently, he needed a little more explaining. Clearing my throat like Xemnas normally did before a very long speech, I told him in a rather soft tone, "Hey, Zex, you gotta tell me what's wrong."

Looking at me intently, he replied just as softly, "You belong with Demyx. Any fool can see that."

He's the fool, I thought. And why would he be so concerned over—oh, wait. It was so unlike him yet...

Carefully, I placed one of my gloved hands over his to comfort him, though I thought he would never need it in a million years. Surprises happen every day.

"I'm not going with Demyx if that's what you're thinking. Heck no! He's just a friend I play video games with. That's it, I swear on...on...someone's grave!"

My sapphire eyes anxiously met his to convince him that he had thought stupidly. He seemed to believe me as he gave another smile.

"I believe you, Xion. I only...no, that's not possible. Honestly, I couldn't really..._care _about you, can I?" Zexion inquired, which made me laugh.

"Don't get all logical on me, Mr. Science!" I joked. "Of course it's possible. You're not allowed to second-guess yourself."

His beautiful, iridescent eyes twinkled as he gracefully leapt off the railing, so that he could stand again. Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered teasingly, "Who said?"

I "wittily" retorted, "I did," before kissing him fully on the lips. What an ascent from hatred to love! I can't believe my luck now at finding a potential lover in Zexion, though he can be too sensible at times. That's OK, though. We balance each other out that way. After that awesome kiss on the balcony, we retreated to the castle as though nothing had happened. Of course, Axel and Roxas recently found out, so they're teasing me regarding my former rival and me together. Guys can be so weird like that. They treat life like the punchline to a joke.

So, there you have it. That's the Organization—just a bunch of weirdos who all happen to live under one roof. Though we look intimidating to some, we (in my opinion) aren't huge threats to, say, the human race. That's especially considering what goes on behind closed doors. Sometimes we fight, other times we come together as one. Either way, we are seriously crazy to the point I do wonder about exploring the world beyond HQ. But, whatever, I have my two best friends in the universe, Demyx, and now Zexion to keep me company. As long as I got them, I may not even run away. Maybe I'll stay here a bit longer for the heck of it. Even though there will always be Marluxia to behave arrogantly and Larxene to act like some sort of temptress, I'll stay. For, despite all the whackjobs in this place, there are a few gems. So, with these gems, I, Xion, will be along for this insane roller coaster ride.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes, the fluff--it burns! But, hey, I hadn't put these two in an intimate situation in quite a while, so I thought, "What the heck?" I hope all of you didn't wince too much.**

**Well, that wraps up Xion's Opinions on Organization Members. I would acknowledge people, but so many of you guys liked this, that the list would be ginormous--seriously. XP Thank you for making this story a success, it really makes me feel good.**

**Oh, and be on the look out for a Christmas fic and many more stuff from me! THANK YOU AGAIN, EVERYONE! XDDDD**


End file.
